Unlucky?
by Aquaflew
Summary: Berawal dari taruhan dengan sahabat kecilnya, Lucy harus melakukan hukuman kekalahan dan bertemu dengan pria itu... Apakah kali ini Lucy sedang tidak beruntung? Warning Inside/DLDR /Epilogue!/RnR, please? :)
1. Chapter 1

"Lucy Heartfilia, aku menantangmu!"

Seorang gadis cantik berambut gelap panjang berteriak dengan menggenggam kartu di tangannya. Wajahnya yang percaya diri itu sedikit memerah akibat alkohol yang di minumnya. "Aku menantangmu! Bermain kartu," ia kembali berteriak.

Heartfilia Lucy, gadis pirang yang berada di meja seberang itu hanya menyunggingkan senyum meremehkan. Ia mengabaikan sosok yang tadi meneriakinya dan kembali menekuni ponselnya.

"Oh kau mengabaikanku? Sialan. Bilang saja kau takut!" gadis itu masih mengganggu Lucy, berusaha memancingnya. "Aku tahu si pirang Heartfilia hanya anak ayam," ejeknya kekanakan.

"Pergilah Kana, aku sedang tidak ingin meladenimu," jawab Lucy tenang.

"Anak ayam, kau sendiri tahu bahwa aku tidak akan berhenti. Sekarang kemarilah, aku akan mengalahkanmu kali ini," ujar gadis berambut gelap itu—Kana Alberona.

Lucy mendengus. Ia sendiri tahu bahwa Kana tidak akan berhenti sebelum Lucy menuruti keinginannya. Ia menghampiri sahabat kecilnya tersebut.

"Apa? Kau menantangku?" ledek Lucy, "padahal kau belum pernah sekalipun mengalahkanku," ujarnya sombong.

Kana mendecih, ia menghabiskan segelas birnya dalam sekali teguk. "Kali ini aku tidak akan kalah darimu. Aku juga sudah menyiapkan hadiah kalau kau menang," ia mengeluarkan tiket liburan ke pulau Caracall.

"Aku tidak tertarik," Lucy menatapnya sinis.

"Huh, lalu kau ingin apa?"

"Entahlah, ingin agar kau tidak menantangku lagi? Kita sudah dewasa, Kana. Permainan ini sudah kita mulai dari kita berumur 10 tahun. Aku. Sudah. Bosan." Lucy menekan pada akhir kalimatnya. "Kau bahkan selalu kalah," ujarnya sinis.

"Diamlah anak ayam. Baiklah, kalau kau menang, aku akan memberikan anggur favoritku padamu dan tiket ini," Kana menatap Lucy.

"Tidak."

"Novel incaranmu keluaran terbaru?"

"Tidak."

"Lukisan Mavis?

"Tidak."

"Anak kucing?"

"Tidak."

Perdebatan itu berlangsung panjang hingga, "aku akan berfoto telanjang di pemotretanku berikutnya?!" teriak Kana frustasi.

"…"

"…"

Lucy terdiam. _'Kalau dia berfoto telanjang dan malu, mungkin dia akan menyerah selamanya dari permainan konyol ini,'_ pikirnya licik. "Deal," putus Lucy dengan seringai di wajahnya.

Kana membelalakkan kedua mata gelapnya. "Hah? Sialan kau Lucy Heartfilia! Aku memang model, tapi berfoto telanjang adalah hal yang memalukan! Aku tidak mau!"

Lucy terkekeh. Ia tahu, di balik sikap onarnya, sebenarnya Kana adalah pemalu. "Terima itu atau tidak sama sekali?" ia mengangkat bahu acuh, "Ah, kau juga bisa menyimpan tiket itu," tambah gadis pirang itu.

Kana menggigit bibirnya, menimbang-nimbang keputusannya. "Huh, baiklah."

Lucy tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ia mengambil tumpukan kartu dan menyiapkan permainan mereka.

"Kau akan membayar mahal untuk ini, Lucy," cibir Kana.

"Kita lihat saja nanti," jawab Lucy santai.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Unlucky?**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Fairy tail (c) Hiro Mashima**

 **Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s), Bad Diction, Mature Content, dan segala keanehan lainnya yang menyertai**

.

.

.

.

.

^ **DLDR** ^

.

.

.

 **Aquaflew**

present

.

.

 **oOo**

.

.

Dentuman musik tidak jelas dan memekakkan telinga bergema di ruangan yang penuh lautan manusia ini. Sorotan lampu-lampu aneka warna bergerak menyapu ruangan yang remang-remang—cenderung gelap, tidak membuat penghuninya menyerah bergerak. Tubuh mereka melikuk-likuk menari eksotis mengikuti alunan musik dari DJ. Bau alkohol dan asap rokok mengudara. Bahkan apabila di perhatikan dengan cermat, di pojok ruangan terdapat serangkaian kegiatan tidak senonoh dan tercium bau percintaan manusia.

Lucy terduduk kaku di kursi tinggi di depan bar. Di tangannya terdapat segelas minuman alkohol berkadar rendah. Iris caramel indahnya menatap lurus dengan tajam. Bibirnya yang ranum tampak berkomat-kamit merapal mantra umpatan 'Kana sialan, ku bunuh kau nanti' terus-menerus.

Kembali ingatannya memutar permainan duel kartu tempo hari. Lucy terlalu meremehkan Kana—karena Lucy selalu memenangkan duel diantara mereka berdua—hingga ia tidak menyangka Kana akan mengalahkannya. Mengalahkannya! Mengalahkannya untuk pertama kalinya.

 _"Kau harus ke Fairy Tail's Club pekan ini, dan buatlah laki-laki asing disana menciummu, umm… lalu bercinta denganmu!" titah Kana dengan ceria._

Dan disinilah Lucy berada sekarang, memenuhi hukuman atas kekalahannya. Lucy ingin membunuhnya. Jemarinya ingin mencekik Kana Alberona yang sedang cekikikan di sofa pojok ruangan itu—mengawasi sekaligus menertawainya.

Kana mengetahui dengan benar kelemahan Lucy. Bagi orang awam modern seperti Kana, _clubbing_ dan _sex_ bebas adalah perkara mudah. Tapi tidak untuk Lucy. Ia adalah gadis kolot yang memegang teguh nilai etika, moral, dan sopan santun. Dia mengatakan bercinta hanya dengan orang yang dia cintai. Ayahnya mendidiknya dengan keras.

Kana tahu, Lucy bukan perawan lagi—gadis itu memberikannya pada kekasihnya saat sekolah Menengah—namun Lucy tidak menginginkan sembarang orang menyentuhnya. Lucy sangat pemilih. Dia mempercayai ikatan suci komitmen. Meskipun pada akhirnya mantan kekasihnya mencampakkannya, gadis Heartfilia itu tetap keras kepala dengan prinsipnya.

Kana menduga bahwa Lucy sedang mengutuknya sekarang. Ia hanya terkekeh. Kana mengingat kembali ketika Lucy di campakkan kekasih pertamanya, tidak ada air mata. Namun senyuman pilu yang di berikannya menggores hati Kana. Keesokan harinya Kana memberi pelajaran pada pria brengsek itu.

Sudah hampir empat tahun, dan Kana merasa Lucy terlalu larut dari patah hatinya. Maka hari ini, Kana ingin Lucy sedikit bersenang-senang. Meskipun awalnya Kana sedikit memaksa, ternyata Tuhan mengijinkannya—dengan memenangkan duel diantara mereka. Kana berdoa agar sahabatnya yang manis tersebut bahagia. "Untuk Lucy!" ia mengangkat gelas dan meminum birnya.

…

 **Lucy Pov~**

Oh, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Menjalankan hukuman dari sahabat sintingku itu berarti aku sudah sinting! Bisakah kalian bayangkan? Mencium orang asing lalu bercinta dengannya? Uhh… aku tidak ingin membayangkannya. Mengerikan! Tapi sekarang aku harus melakukannya, hal yang bertentangan dengan prinsipku selama ini.

Kami-sama, apa salahku? Aku ini gadis baik-baik, mungkin. Aku jarang minum alkohol, mungkin. Aku tidak pernah menggosip, mungkin. Aku selalu menjadi anak yang berbakti, mungkin. Aku rajin menabung—lupakan.

Melakukan hukuman ini berarti aku harus mempertaruhkan diriku. _Well_ , Dad selalu mendidikku menjadi gadis yang terhormat. Karena itu Dad ingin aku berteman dengan teman yang baik-baik—dalam hal ini ia selalu tidak menyukai Kana. Tapi saat ini aku berada di sini karena Kana. Aku jadi ragu untuk mengkhawatirkan nyawaku atau Kana kalau Dad tahu akan hal ini.

Aku sungguh gadis baik-baik. Lupakan fakta bahwa aku bukan 'gadis' lagi, tapi di era jaman sekarang aku terhitung gadis baik-baik. Aku baru sekali—ah baik, dua kali melakukan hubungan intim dengan mantan-brengsek-ku-itu. Dua kali seumur hidup. Di umurku sekarang yang hampir 22 tahun, aku bahkan baru berkencan—secara resmi—sekali saat Menengah Atas. Setelah itu aku tidak pernah melakukannya lagi.

Apa? Kalian ingin aku membatalkan perjanjian hukuman dengan Kana? Tidak bisa begitu. Selama ini ketika dia kalah berduel dan menerima hukuman dariku, dia selalu melakukannya dengan serius. Tidak pernah mundur walaupun awalnya mengeluh. Aku mengakui Kana hebat. Dan kali ini aku yang menerima hukuman. Apabila aku mundur, mau di taruh kemana mukaku? Aku tidak lebih dari kutu.

Nah, tenangkan dirimu Lucy. Kau pasti bisa. Mungkin disini tempat dan manusianya aneh-aneh, tapi cermati… carilah yang terlihat normal. Dan hajar—ehem, goda dia.

…

Astaga, sudah setengah jam aku mengamati manusia disini dan mencoret mereka semua. Tidak memenuhi kriteria.

Awalnya ada yang lelaki tampan berambut jingga di area sofa kanan, memandangiku penuh minat. Tapi kemudian aku menatap tangannya menggerayangi gadis-gadis di yang duduk bersamanya. Tangannya yang lain menyusup entah dimana aku tidak ingin tahu. Lelaki yang bersama teman-temannya, coret.

Ada pria berbadan besar berambut perak di lantai dansa, coret. Badannya tidak sesuai kriteria.

Ada laki-laki berambut gelap yang sedang meminum-minumannya di sofa nyaman kanan lantai dansa. Dia sendiri. Dan tampak keren. Tapi kemudian dia melepaskan baju atasnya. Menegak minumannya, dan melepaskan pakaiannya yang lain. Dia telanjang! Aku buru-buru mengalihkan pandanganku. Pria tidak normal, coret.

Setelah berlama-lama mengamati, aku kembali menatap minumanku di meja bar. Ini gila. Tidak ada yang normal. Atau mungkin aku yang aneh? Apa kata normal dan aneh telah tertukar di dunia ini? Aku masih merenungkan aneh-normal dan menyadari isi gelasku kosong. Aku melambai pada bartender agar mengisi minumanku kembali. Dan di situlah aku melihatnya…

Tepat di sampingku. Seorang pria tampan dengan surai unik berwarna merah jambu. Tatapan tajam ke depan dengan iris maniknya yang gelap. Ia terlihat serius, entah apa yang di pikirkannya. Minumanku datang, dan aku memutuskan untuk mengamati pria ini sebentar. Menilai ia normal, atau aneh.

…

Tidak ada.

Tidak ada yang aneh dari pria ini. Sesekali tampak mengamati sekitar dengan tajam, kemudian terdiam memikirkan sesuatu untuk waktu yang lama. Ia terlihat memeriksa ponselnya, lalu meresap minuman di sampingnya dengan santai. Sekarang ia tersenyum sendiri entah karena apa. Wow, aku hampir terpana pada senyumannya. _'He's damn hot!'_ jeritku dalam hati.

Aku memeriksa kursi di sampingnya, siapa tahu ia membawa teman wanita. _Lucky_ , sepertinya dia sendiri. Aku merutuki diriku sendiri yang seperti penguntit. Sekarang aku harus menggoda pria ini agar mau mencium dan menjadi _'one night stand'_ -ku. Tapi bagaimana? Bagaimana caranya? Oh _Kami-sama_ …

Aku mendengar pria di sebelahku mendengus geli. Ia menatapku dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya. _'Apanya yang lucu?'_ batinku.

"Aku tahu dari tadi kau memperhatikanku, Nona," ujar suara bariton pria di sampingku.

Aku terdiam. Menoleh ke belakangku. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Apa pria itu berbicara kepadaku?

"Aku berbicara padamu, Nona pirang," terangnya dengan nada jenaka.

Skak mat.

Wajahku memerah. Sial, aku malu sekali. Aku seperti pencuri yang tertangkap basah. "M-maaf," cicitku.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak keberatan gadis cantik sepertimu tertarik padaku," ia terkekeh santai. "Kau tidak menari?" tunjuknya pada lantai dansa.

Aku menggeleng. "Aku tidak pandai menari. Lagi pula tempatnya sesak," aku mengangkat bahu acuh, mencoba terlihat santai.

Ia kembali terkekeh. "Kau sendirian? Ada yang kau tunggu?"

"Tidak, maksudku— iya aku sendiri. Dan aku tidak menunggu siapapun. Kau sendiri?"

"Well, mungkin," ia tersenyum misterius, "tidak ada yang mengetahui tujuan asli seseorang di tempat seperti ini, 'kan?"

Aku membenarkan. Tapi ucapan pria itu sedikit membuatku curiga. Saat aku akan bertanya kembali ia hanya tertawa.

"Bercanda, Nona. Jangan pasang wajah serius seperti itu," ia meminum isi gelasnya kembali, "di sini tempat untuk bersenang-senang!" ia tersenyum lebar dan mengangkat gelasnya.

Aku ikut tersenyum. Well, dia lumayan aneh. Perubahan emosinya tidak stabil, oh mungkin ia mabuk.

Tunggu. Aku harus menggoda pria ini, agar urusanku cepat selesai. Eh? Dimana Kana? Semenit lalu aku masih melihatnya di sofa. Jangan bilang dia meninggalkanku?! Aku kemari dengan mobilnya Kana! Sial, tahu begini aku memakai mobilku sendiri. Argh… aku mulai panik sekarang. Tiba-tiba ponselku bergetar menandakan pesan masuk.

 _[From: Kana_

Lucy~ aku melihat kau sudah mendapatkan targetmu. Lumayan juga seleramu. Yah, aku pamit dulu. Ada teman yang mengajakku 'menginap'. Ah jangan lupa perjanjian kita ya. Aku tahu kau bukan pengecut dan akan menepati ' janjimu'. Bersenang-senanglah… Jaa~]

Tanganku bergetar memegang ponselku. Wajahku memerah menahan ledakan amarah. Sialan! Kana mempermainkanku! Akan ku cekik dia nanti!

Benakku terus memikirkan rencana pembalasan untuk Kana saat pria di sampingku melambaikan tangannya di depan wajahku. Aku sedikit terkejut. Pria itu mendengus menahan tawa.

"Auramu menakutkan," jawabnya ketika aku bertanya.

"Maaf, temanku baru saja mengerjaiku. Aku sedikit… kesal," ia mengangguk memaklumi. Aku tersenyum dan menyingkirkan sejumput rambut di sekitar wajahku. "Maukah kau menemaniku?" tanyaku spontan.

Ia hanya terdiam. Memandangku dengan intens, tatapannya tidak bisa ku definisikan. Iris gelapnya seolah menarikku ke dasar kegelapan. Menghipnotisku hingga membeku. Tubuhku bergetar. Ia seolah menyentuhku melalui tatapannya. Aku menggigit bibirku gugup.

Awalnya aku berpikir dia merasa keberatan dan akan menolak, namun tidak. Ia menyetujuinya dengan senang hati. Aku tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih padanya. Syukurlah, semoga urusanku cepat selesai dan esoknya bisa melupakan semua ini.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku Lucy."

"Oh, aku Natsu. Senang bertemu denganmu Lucy… Luce," senyum misteriusnya terukir saat ia menyambut uluran tanganku.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

 **A/N:**

Haloooow! :D Saya datang membawa cerita baru. Maaf belum bisa meneruskan MC saya yang sebelumnya karena belum mantap menyusun alurnya hahaha *dikubur

Maaf untuk fic aneh saya ini. Awalnya ingin membuat OS untuk menghibur diri dari tekanan di RL, tapi… ternyata saya tidak ingin fic ini berakhir kilat :')/ *plak

Ne minna, terima kasih sudah membaca. Kritik dan saran akan saya terima, flame? Hohoho Silahkan :p

 **RnR,** _please?_


	2. Chapter 2

Aoi Tetsuya: Hai hai… maaf ya demi plot makanya di buat gini. Maaf buat Lucy… hiks *dilempar* Selamat membaca :D

Fic of delusion: Myaa Lucy setan? Hmm mgga juga yup silahkan membaca… maaf kalau malam server sering sibuk, bisanya tengah malam haha

Guest: maaf ya temanya agak berat jadi harus matengin plot biar ga maksa, tapi belakangn ini sedang banyak kegiatan… oke saya memang banyak alasan *ditamvar

Nalu luna: terima ksih semoga kamu suka chapter ini. maaf telat update~

dylanNHL: ini sudah update :')

nafiryuu: hahaha mungkin ini bisa di bilang jenis persahabatan 'friendemies' jenis persahabatan bermcam-macam. Dan saya mengambil sedikit budaya khas barat

Miea: halo Miea semoga penasaran kamu terjawab di chapter ini

Luluk Minam Cullen: yosha ini sudah di lanjut

Guest: silahkan ini sudah lanjut

 **Fairy tail (c) Hiro Mashima**

 **Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s), Bad Diction, Mature Content, dan segala keanehan lainnya yang menyertai**

.

.

.

.

.

^ **DLDR** ^

.

.

.

 **Aquaflew**

present

.

.

 **oOo**

.

.

DEG

Aku merasa listrik statis merambat dari kedua tangan kami yang saling bertautan. Detak jantungku berpacu lebih cepat. Remasan kecil tangan besarnya memunculkan rasa hangat yang menyenangkan. Sepasang iris gelapnya seakan menenggelamkanku pada jurang tak berdasar.

Untuk waktu yang lama aku mematung seperti orang tolol sebelum Natsu berdeham dan menyadarkanku. Tautan tangan kami terlepas, aku berusaha bersikap santai dengan menegak minumanku kembali. Rona merah samar tercipta di wajahku, semoga saja Natsu tidak menyadarinya.

"Jadi… um… kau sering bersenang-senang disini?" tanya Natsu.

"Tidak, aku…" aku ragu ingin jujur atau tidak. Walau bagaimanapun dia tetap orang asing bagiku. Tapi kemudian aku menatapnya, dan iris gelap indah Natsu kembali menghipnotisku. "Aku baru kali ini ke tempat ini, sebenarnya aku…" jawaban jujur meluncur dari bibirku tanpa bisa ku cegah. Aku membicarakan semuanya. Tentang tantangan, hukuman, dan alasan aku di tempat ini sendirian. Tapi aku tidak menyebut nama Kana—menyamarkan dengan kata 'sahabatku'.

Natsu adalah pendengar yang baik, ia tidak menyela sedikitpun hingga aku selesai bercerita. Aku menarik napas panjang dan membasahi tenggorokanku dengan minuman. Natsu tersenyum dan mentraktirku minuman ketika gelasku kosong.

"Kalian sangat akrab," ujarnya dengan senyum lebar di wajah tampannya.

Kau benar," aku ikut tersenyum kecil. Kana memang sahabat terbaikku. Kita memang sering bersaing dan mengejek. Tetapi kita saling mengerti satu sama lain. Ketika aku terpuruk Kana yang selalu di sampingku. Dan ketika aku di sakiti, Kana yang membelaku mati-matian. Begitu pula sebaliknya.

Aku masih mengenang masa kecilku dengan Kana dan tersadar Natsu masih di sampingku. "Maaf, aku menjadi teringat masa lalu," ungkapku malu.

"Tidak apa Luce, kenangan masa lalu adalah hal berharga setiap manusia…" ujarnya santai. Ia memeriksa ponselnya kembali, kali ini keningnya sedikit berkerut. Ia mengetik sesuatu dengan cepat dan memasukkan ponselnya tergesa.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku penasaran. "Apa kau harus pergi sekarang?"

"Tidak. Hanya pesan tidak penting dari orang tidak penting," ia mengangkat bahu acuh, "jadi…"

"Hm?"

"Hukuman kekalahanmu?"

Pertanyaan Natsu menyadarkanku. Oh sial. Aku hampir melupakannya. Aku harus mencium dan bercinta dengan orang asing!

"Kau baik-baik saja, Luce?" Natsu tampak khawatir.

Apa aku terlihat sefrustasi itu? Aku menyingkirkan anak rambut di sekitar wajahku dan menjawab bahwa aku baik-baik saja.s

Aku menolehkan wajah ke samping dan menyadari Natsu menatapku begitu dalam. Sangat intens. Iris karamelku bertumbukan dengan iris gelap pekatnya. Aku tidak dapat membaca ekspresinya. Lagi-lagi manik pekat indahnya menghipnotisku.

Sebelum aku tersadar, jarak di antara kami perlahan terhapus. Bibir kami bertemu dan menyapa. Ciumannya memabukkanku namun manis di saat yang bersamaan. Bibir lembutnya mengecup setiap inci sudut bibirku. Secara insting aku merapatkan diri padanya.

Tautan bibir kami terlepas, aku meraup oksigen dengan rakus. Wajah kami masih berdekatan. Aku dapat melihat bayanganku dengan jelas pada manik pekatnya. Kemudian ia tersenyum sangat manis.

"Hukuman pertama sudah terlaksana, Luce," ujarnya dengan jenaka.

"Eh? Oh? T-terima kasih," aku menjawab dengan terbata.

Ciumannya masih terasa di bibirku. Ciuman yang… entahlah. Berbeda dengan yang pernah aku rasakan. Tapi aku sangat menyukainya. Kelembutannya, rasanya, dan cara Natsu menciumku…

Tunggu! Apa dia hanya ingin membantuku? Tapi hukuman selanjutnya… sangat sulit. Dan memalukan. Aku gelisah. Aku tidak enak menjadikan Natsu korban hukumanku. Tapi apa aku harus melakukannya dengan orang lain? Maksudku, selain Natsu?

Dia sangat menawan. Ehem, maksudku, seandainya aku harus bercinta dengan salah seorang di ruangan ini… aku memilih Natsu. Mungkin karena dia normal disini, atau mungkin… karena aku tertarik padanya?

"Bagaimana dengan hukumanmu selanjutnya?" bisik Natsu di dekat telingaku.

DEG!

Sial. Ada apa dengan diriku? Reaksi aneh terus bermunculan sejak aku memerhatikan pria disampingku. Debaran yang menyenangkan ini… apa aku jatuh cinta?

"Luce? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Aku menundukkan wajahku yang pasti memerah. Memalukan! Aku seperti gadis remaja yang baru pertama kali merasakan cinta monyet.

"A-aku baik-baik saja. Mungkin sedikit mabuk," aku berujar dan meminum birku hingga tandas.

"Kau ingin pulang?" Pria bermahkota pinkish itu terdengar khawatir.

"Tidak!" sahutku cepat, "Aku harus menyelesaikan urusanku… hari ini juga!" Aku menatapnya kembali. Sial! Demi sepatu mungil kakek Makarov! Kenapa iris indahnya sangat menjeratku?

"Baiklah," ujar Natsu singkat. Ia meminum isi gelasnya dan kembali membuka ponselnya.

Aku masih memperhatikannya. Natsu tampak serius berkutat dengan ponselnya. Mengabaikanku. Kenapa tiba-tiba menjadi canggung seperti ini? Apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah?

Aku masih bermonolog dengan pikiranku, ketika pria disampingku mengucapkan hal yang membuatku membeku di tempat.

.

.

.

 _"Apa kau mau melakukannya denganku?"_

…

"Nghh… Ahh…" desahan penuh nikmat meluncur dari bibirku. "Oh Natsu… Lebih keras…ahh~" racauku tidak jelas. Entah sudah berapa jam kami melakukannya. Aku. Tidak. Peduli. Yang aku tahu pria yang menjadi partnerku ini sangat hebat.

"Luce… _Hollyshit!_ Kau sangat nikmat!"

Natsu terus memacu kejantanannya di dalam tubuhku dengan cepat. Ia berada di atasku— _doggie style_. Dada bidangnya menempel di punggungku. Tangan besarnya meremas kuat kedua buah dadaku yang berayun seiring tusukannya pada kewanitaanku.

Ya Tuhan… sensasi ini… berbeda dengan yang aku rasakan dengan mantan kekasihku dulu. Natsu benar-benar tahu cara memuaskan wanita. Sangat liar dan dapat membangkitkan gairah sexku. Setidaknya aku tidak akan menyesal melakukan ini dengannya.

"Luce…" Natsu menggigiti punggungku dengan gemas. Perbuatannya semakin membuatku terbakar gairah. Saat jemarinya menarik kedua putingku ke atas, tusukkannya tepat mengenai titik nikmat kewanitaanku. Aku mendesah semakin keras, menyanyikan kenikmatan yang melandaku.

"Na-natsu… mm…AHHH!"

Badai putih kenikmatan menerjangku dengan luar biasa. Tubuhku bergetar hebat, napasku terengah, dan tubuh kami mengkilap karena butiran keringat. Dapat kurasakan Natsu semakin keras menusukku, berusaha mencapai klimaksnya. Dan ketika kejantanannya berkedut dan mulai membesar, aku yakin ia akan melakukan pelepasannya.

Natsu menyusupkan wajahnya di perpotongan leherku. Napas hangatnya menerpa di sekitar leherku. Ia memeluk punggungku posesif dengan kejantanannya yang masih bergerak di dalamku—kali ini dengan tempo lambat— menikmati sisa-sisa klimaks kami.

"Lucy?" Natsu bertanya.

"Ya?" Aku berbaring menyamping. Kejantanan Natsu masih tertanam dalam tubuhku. Memenuhi rahimku. Lengan kokohnya melingkari tubuhku. Aku merasa nyaman dengan posisi intim kami.

"Kau lelah?"

Aku mendengus geli. "Ya…"

"Maaf, aku seperti maniak sex," ujarnya menyesal.

"Ya, kau seperti maniak yang menunggangiku dengan kasar," candaku.

"Hei!" Natsu bergerak, membuatku mendesis ketika kejantanannya sedikit tertarik keluar. "Siapa gadis yang meminta 'lebih keras' dengan suara yang sialan menggoda tadi?" ujarnya tidak terima.

Wajahku memerah mendengar pernyataan vulgarnya. Sialan. Gairahku kembali bangkit!

"Berhenti!" ujarnya tiba-tiba.

"Hm?" aku memandangnya heran.

"Jangan membuatku maksamu untuk ronde selanjutnya, Luce. Meskipun aku sangat ingin, tapi aku tahu kau lelah," Natsu berkata dengan raut wajah serius.

Aku menatapnya tak percaya. Tapi senyumku berkembang ketika melihat ketulusan dalam mata indahnya.

"Tidurlah… aku akan menjagamu…" ia berkata setelah mengecup tulang pelipisku.

Seperti sebuah mantra, aku tertidur dengan sangat lelap dalam pelukan lengan besarnya. Tidur paling nyenyak yang pernah kurasakan. Seolah bintang-bintang di langit malam ini ikut menyanyikan lagu perdamaian.

…

 _"Ya… semua aman… aku… Terima kasih…"_

Samar-samar aku mendengar suara seseorang, tetapi semua terasa gelap. Oh, aku tertidur. Ya… aku tertidur sangat nyenyak. Tetapi rasa hangat dan nyaman semalam sekarang hilang entah dimana. Aku ingin mencarinya.

'Buka matamu, Lucy!'

Innerku bahkan menyuruhku bangun. Tidak. Aku tidak bisa bangun. Tubuhku letih sekali… dan agak nyeri di daerah pangkal pahaku. Ya semalam… EH!

Kedua kelopak mataku terbuka lebar. Sekelebat pecahan memori terputar dalam kepalaku seperti sebuah film. Napasku tercekat, dadaku berdebar kencang, kepalaku tiba-tiba pening. Ya Tuhan… Dad… Mom…

Aku melirik tubuhku yang terbalut selimut tebal, dan ternyata aku telanjang. Sekilas aku melihat banyaknya tanda kepemilikan yang tersebar di tubuhku. Aku merapatkan selimut, mencoba mengenali tempat yang menjadi saksi bisu semalam.

Ini bukan hotel, motel, atau sejenisnya. Lebih seperti kamar pribadi, sebuah apartemen, mungkin? Jadi aku di apartemen partnerku?

Partnerku semalam… bersurai unik, helaian rambutnya terasa sangat halus saat kucengkram, berwajah tampan, iris gelap indahnya yang menatapku begitu dalam, ciuman bibirnya yang terasa manis, ekspresi wajahnya yang terlihat puas ketika mendapatkan pelepasannya, dan kukungan badannya yang kuat dan atletis yang melindungiku semalaman. Semua itu masih terasa di tubuh dan ingatanku. Wajahku menghangat ketika mengingat hebatnya pergumulan kami semalam.

Ya Tuhan… ini semua gara-gara pertaruhan konyol dengan Kana. Lalu Natsu… tapi aku… oh sudahlah, sebaiknya aku membersihkan badanku.

…

Aku membeku.

Ketika aku akan berdiri dari ranjang, seseorang keluar dari kamar mandi. Aku menatap Natsu dengan terkejut. Ia dengan jubah mandinya tampak mempesona. Ia menatapku dan tersenyum lebar.

"Pagi Luce," sapanya.

"P-pagi," sahutku.

Ia berjalan mendekat ke sisi ranjang. Aroma mint segar menguar dari tubuhnya ketika ia melingkarkan lengannya pada tubuhku yang berbalut selimut tebal. Ciumannya mendarat di keningku, lalu bibirku.

Natsu melepaskan ciumannya dan menatapku geli. Jemarinya ia gunakan untuk menyisir rambut pirangku—yang kuyakini sangat berantakan. Aku bergidik ngeri ketika menyadari kemungkinan penampilanku sangat mengerikan.

"Apa aku terlihat mengerikan?" tanyaku pada pria yang masih menatapku dengan intens itu.

"Bicara apa kau? Kau sangat cantik, kau tahu?" ujarnya dengan senyum geli.

Oh tidak! Wajahku akan memerah! "Lalu kenapa kau seperti ingin tertawa?" tudingku tidak terima.

"Aku hanya berpikir, 'semalam aku berhasil membuat Lucy Hearfilia meneriakkan namaku dengan erangan merdunya'" ungkapnya vulgar.

Aku membulatkan netraku terkejut. Dari mana dia mengetahui nama keluargaku?

"Darimana aku mengetahui nama keluargamu? Rahasia," ucapnya sambil mengecup keningku.

"Ap—"

"Aku lumayan mengetahui banyak hal, Luce" ujarnya memotong protesku.

Aku menatapnya curiga. Orang macam apa dia? Apa dia maniak? Atau penguntit?

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"Aku? Hmm… bukankah sudah sangat terlambat menanyakan itu setelah perbuatan kita semalam?" godanya.

Aku menampilkan raut muka kesal. Aku sadar pria ini tidak akan memberikan jawaban rasa penasaranku. Natsu dan rahasia bodohnya. Huh.

"Nah… Lucy yang manis," dengan cekatan lengan Natsu menarik selimut yang membalut tubuhku hingga aku kembali telanjang. Kemudian ia menindihku di atas ranjang. Dapat kurasakan tonjolan keras bukti gairahnya. Sial, jangan bilang…

"…ijinkan aku menikmatimu lagi, Luce" bisik Natsu dalam. Seringai lebarnya tampak berbahaya sekarang. Oh tidak…

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

 **A/N:**

halo minna-san :D maaf untuk keterlambatan updatenya T_T

sedikit cerita, saya baru jadi anak kuliahan, dan ternyata tugas dan kegiatannya sangat banyak :'D karena saya berhutang fic, saya sempetin nulis. tapi maaf banget kalau hasilnya jelek T_T

Review kalian adalah penyemangat saya, so… tinggalkan jejak yaaa :D terima kasih banyak!

 **RnR,** _please?_


	3. Chapter 3

Dragneelhyuuga: halooo~ Natsu ya? Bagaimana bisa kenal ya? Hmm ikuti saja ya :D *plak* selamat membaca~

Fic of Delusion: hmm ide kamu menarik :3 sejenak tergoda buat alur seperti saran kamu, tapi tidak jadi XD *dor* maaf saya raja troll… selamat membaca~

yudi arata: Maafkan daku :( bahkan ini saja masih telat updatenya kan ya..*sujud* maaf tugas saya buanyak dan jadwal padat, alasan klasik, tapi saya berusaha tidak menelantarkan fic saya. :) yupp, terimakasih sudah menunggu. selamat membaca~

Guest: Ah Guest-san. Seandainya saja anda memberikan 'nama' anda :( saya bingung mau memanggil apa. Tapi selamat membaca~

Juanda blepotan: yup kamu benar :v karena itu saya buat fic yang *piiip* di fandom sepi ini~ biar sedikit rame :D selamat membaca~

Hotmaniez: *kipasin* selamat membaca~

guest: Yupp, selamat membaca~

akuro terojima: ano… sementara tiap update word 1k dulu :) belum bisa panjang-panjang. Tapi untuk chapternya mungkin bisa lebih dari 3. :) selamat membaca~

Hoshizora Ran: Haloo :) hehe jangan panggil senpai, saya juga newbie dalam dunia tulis-menulis. Yosha terima kasih banyak ya! saya hargai kamu yang mau meninggalkan review :D selamat membaca~

Guest: selamat membaca~

.

.

.

.

.

 **Unlucky?**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Fairy tail (c) Hiro Mashima**

 **Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s), Bad Diction, Mature Content, dan segala keanehan lainnya yang menyertai**

.

.

.

.

.

^ **DLDR** ^

.

.

.

 **Aquaflew**

present

.

.

 **oOo**

.

.

"Lucy, ada pesan untukmu di saluran 3," ujar seseorang padaku.

"Oke. Terima kasih, Yukino," aku segera mengangkat telefon dan mendapati pesan dari klienku.

Aku sedang sibuk. Aku bekerja di kantor selama seminggu penuh ini. Kana juga sudah sibuk dengan jadwal pemotretannya. Ngomong-ngomong, aku sudah berhasil melewati hukuman konyolku itu. Haha!

Saat aku menunjukkan hasil tanda kepemilikan dari Natsu, Kana menatapku dengan penuh arti. Ia tidak mengejekku atau apa, tapi wajahnya terlihat bahagia. Aku tidak tahu mengapa. Dia bilang, "akhirnya kau bersenang-senang! Nikmati hidupmu, Lucy sayang!" aku memutar mata mendengarnya.

Bagaimana bisa aku bersenang-senang ketika aku tidak bisa melupakan malam itu? Tidak dapat melupakan pria itu? Membuatku selalu merindukannya. Merindukan senyumnya, tatapan tajamnya, wajahnya, sentuhannya, dan semua yang ada pada dirinya. Dadaku terasa sakit. Aku merasa tidak berdaya.

Oke ini berlebihan, tapi aku juga tidak tahu mengapa semua ini sangat mengganggu hanya karena satu malam dengan orang asing. Ya, benar. Natsu adalah orang asing. Harusnya aku selalu menanamkan hal itu dalam benakku. Seharusnya aku tidak boleh selemah ini. Aku adalah Lucy Heartfilia. Aku akan menjadi gadis yang tangguh!

Aku menepuk pipiku dengan telapak tangan agar terbangun. Menyemangati diri sendiri, dan berusaha tenggelam dalam kesibukan. Menolak untuk merindukan ataupun mengingat pria itu. Huh.

…

"Lucy, kau ada acara akhir pekan ini?"

Aku masih memeriksa dokumen di tanganku ketika Evergreen bertanya. Tidak. Jangan membicarakan akhir pekan. Entah kenapa aku merasa sensitif dengan kata itu.

"Aku dengar _Fairy Tail's Club_ sedang populer saat ini," Ever terus berbicara, sedangkan telingaku semakin memerah mendengarnya. "Kau tahu, kita akan berkumpul di sana pekan nanti. Datanglah, Lucy!" tanpa mengetahui keadaanku, Ever berbisik pelan di dekatku, "pssstt… aku dengar, di acara itu Bisca akan dilamar. Jangan lupa datang!" kemudian meninggalkanku.

 _Fairy Tail's Club_? Tempat itu lagi? Haruskah aku datang? — Tidak. Aku belum siap bertemu Natsu kembali. Tapi… Bisca adalah senior favoritku disini, aku tidak ingin melewatkan acara pentingnya.

Bukan berati aku ingin bertemu Natsu kembali, aku hanya ingin ikut pesta kejutan itu dengan teman-teman. Ya, pesta. Bukan karena aku sangat merindukan Natsu. Aku tegaskan sekali lagi, bukan!

Aku memang merindukannya sih… Ugh! Hentikan Lucy. Dia orang asing yang tidak jelas!

…

Akhirnya aku datang. Di tempat ini lagi. Di kursi yang sama. Sebagian teman-temanku melambaikan tangan dari lantai dansa, sebagian lagi bermabuk-mabukan, dan sebagian lagi sibuk dengan pasangannya.

"Kau tidak ikut menari, Lucy?" ucap Erza—supervisor di kantorku. Dia terlihat lebih manis dari biasanya. Ia tidak memakai kacamata dan berpakaian _ala_ kantoran. _Mini dress_ hitam sexy membalut tubuhnya dengan belahan dada rendah. Rambut merah darahnya yang indah di tata dengan apik dan anggun. Aku hampir tidak mengenali Erza si judes yang gila kerja.

"Uh-oh tidak. Aku tidak bisa menari," jawaban sama yang pernah aku berikan pada Natsu. Lagi-lagi aku mengingat pria . "Anda sendiri, Erza- _san?_ "

"Oh _please_ , Erza saja. Kita tidak berada di kantor. Lagipula kita teman, 'kan?" sahut Erza seenaknya.

Sejak kapan aku menjadi temannya? Sebenarnya baru kali ini kami berdua berbicara santai karena aku jarang berkumpul dengan teman di tempat seperti _ini_. Tapi aku tidak keberatan dia menjadi temanku. "O-oke. Jadi apa kau tidak ikut menari Erza?"

Ia berdeham dan menjawab dengan wajah malu-malu, "a-aku tidak bisa menari. Maksudku dengan gaun konyol ini… memalukan."

Aku terpaku sejenak. Ini Erza! Dia adalah Bos super tegas yang di takuti. Aku tidak menyangka dia mempunyai sisi pribadi yang manis. "Pakaian itu tidak konyol. Kau terlihat sangat manis Erza!" ungkapku jujur.

"Ja-jangan mengejekku Lucy, aku tidak manis," wajah Erza merah padam.

Ia tersedak ketika meminum birnya dengan tergesa. Aku panik dan ingin membantunya. Tapi kemudian sekotak tisu terulur di depan Erza. Pelakunya adalah Sang Manager Keuangan, Jellal Fernandes.

"Kau baik-baik saja Erza?" tanya Jellal

"Ya, terima kasih," ucap Erza dengan sedikit canggung.

"Hay Lucy," sapa Jellal.

"Hay Bos," aku mengangguk padanya.

"Erza, mau menari bersamaku?" tawar Jellal.

"Uh… Umm a-aku… tapi Lucy nanti sendirian," Erza menatapku khawatir. Tatapan Jellal mengarah padaku.

"Aku tidak apa-apa! Bersenang-senanglah, Erza. Aku juga sedang istrahat," ucapku menenangkan.

"Benarkah? Kau yakin?"

"Tentu saja. Ayolah, jangan biarkan Bos menunggu," aku sedikit mendorong Erza.

"Baiklah, sampai nanti," ucap Erza.

Mereka berjalan menuju lantai dansa. Jellal tampak mengucapkan 'terima kasih' dengan kode. Aku membalasnya dengan senyum.

Kami semua mengetahui bahwa Jellal dan Erza saling mencintai. Keduanya menjalin hubungan diam-diam, tidak tahu mengapa. Aku tersenyum lembut melihat Jellal menuntun Erza menari. Keduanya sangat serasi. Semoga kelak berbahagia, doaku tulus.

…

Seorang pria besar dan berwajah seperti sapi duduk di sampingku. Tatapan mesumnya membuatku tidak nyaman. Tapi aku tidak akan berlari menjauh seperti pengecut. Aku mengabaikannya dan meminum birku kembali.

Suara musik yang memekakkan telinga, para manusia yang menggila di lantai dansa, pemabuk yang tiada henti meminum alkohol, dan orang-orang yang sedang berusaha melupakan kepenatan hidup mereka di tempat ini. Semuanya masih menekuni kegiatan masing-masing.

 _'Apa yang sedang ku lakukan?'_ ucap suara batinku.

Aku mencari sosok Natsu dalam ruangan ini. Tidak ada. Ughh. Menyebalkan. Apa dia memang sosok yang tidak jelas? Tapi dia tahu namaku! Pasti aku pernah mengenalnya atau pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Ingat-ingat kembali Lucy. Ingat setiap detail. Namanya Natsu… musim panas… dia sangat membara… kulitnya sangat hangat dan nyaman…

Membuatku…

 _"Na-natsu… Lebih keras. Ya.. Ahhh… di situ… nhhahh"_

 _"Luce, kau membuatku gila…"_

 _"ahh~ maahhnn…ahh~"_

 _"Shit! Luce…k-kau…"_

 _"Ahh~ ahh~ Na-natsu… lagi… jangan berhenti, a-aku akan… KYAHHH!"_

 _"Lu~ ahn…"_

Tidak. Ada apa dengan otakku? Aku malah mengingat malam panas bersamanya. Natsu… bahkan mengingatmu membuatku basah. Sial, celana dalamku menjadi lembab dan tidak nyaman.

Aku mengenakan pakaian yang terbuka, namun badanku terasa panas. Apa gara-gara suasana disini yang semakin membara? Celanaku benar-benar tidak nyaman. Dadaku sedikit sakit. Ada apa dengan tubuhku?

Pria besar di sampingku membuatku semakin gelisah. Ia terus-menerus melirik dadaku. Aku merutuki diriku yang memakai rok super mini dan atasan berupa tanktop sexy yang hanya menutupi dua pertiga dada besarku.

Dada… oh tidak. Kedua putingku terasa menonjol karena aku tidak mengenakan bra. Sial, ada apa sebenarnya? Aku menutupi dadaku dengan tangan, dan bangkit menuju toilet.

.

.

.

Wajahku memerah. Di perjalanan kemari aku melihat adegan-adegan tidak senonoh yang membuat tubuhku semakin panas. Dadaku sakit, perutku lapar, dan milikku berdenyut-denyut meminta sesuatu. Aku tidak begitu paham, tapi… sepertinya aku terangsang.

Obat perangsang. Aku tahu aku terkena obat ini. Namun aku tidak tahu kapan aku meminumnya. Siapa yang memberi? Apa ini lelucon teman sekantorku?

Aku mendengar seseorang memasuki bilik kamar mandi dan aku mengabaikannya. Aku berusaha menenangkan diriku yang terkena efek dari obat mengerikan ini. Aku melepas celana dalam dan menyadari milikku sangat basah. Dadaku sakit, aku mengerang nikmat saat menyentuhnya. Uh-oh… haruskah aku memuaskan diriku sendiri karena obat sialan itu?

Aku menarik bajuku ke atas dan memainkan dadaku sendiri. Memilin kedua puting yang sudah menegang sembari membayangkan Natsu yang melakukannya. Aku mendesah tertahan saat jari-jari milikku bergerak keluar masuk di lorong vaginaku.

Aku terus memuaskan diriku sendiri ketika pintu di depanku berayun terbuka. Aku terkejut mendapati pria besar berwajah seperti sapi—yang tadi duduk di sampingku— kini memergokiku. Tatapan mesumnya terarah padaku. Wajahku yang sudah sangat memerah semakin padam. Saat aku akan berteriak, ia membungkamku dengan telapak tangan besarnya.

"Diamlah disini. Dan aku akan memuaskanmu, Nona Manis," bisiknya sambil menjilati daun telingaku.

Tubuhku menegang kemudian bergetar takut. Aku tidak ingin di sentuh orang menjijikkan ini. Tubuhku memberontak tidak berdaya.

Ya Tuhan… Tolong aku…

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

 **A/N:**

Yuhuuu :D yeeey rekor mengupdate 'agak' cepat! :D/~ #ditimpuk adakah yang masih menunggu? :') hehehe maaf sepertinya imajinasi saya berlebihan sehingga fic ini belum tamat juga. Untuk Conquered Hearts belum sempet mengetik, karena leptopnya rebutan sama kakak saya. Saya mengetik inipun ngumpet2 biar tidak ketahuan coretmesumcoret. :'D tepi saya bersyukur kemaren dapet banyak review~ sepertinya kebanyakan cowok ya? Hahahaha

saya ucapkan banyak terima kasih karena sempetin review dan semangatnya dan kritiknya dan pujiannya :'D *peluk satu-satu*

yoshaaa minna, kasih saya kritikan ataupun pendapat ya, agar saya bisa berkembang lebih baik lagi :3

 **RnR,** _please?_


	4. Chapter 4

"Luce?"

"Bangunlah Luce…"

"Ayolah… aku tidak akan memafkan diriku sendiri kalau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu"

.

 _"Lucy…"_

.

.

.

.

.

 **Unlucky?**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Fairy tail (c) Hiro Mashima**

 **Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s), Bad Diction, Mature Content, dan segala keanehan lainnya yang menyertai**

.

.

.

.

.

^ **DLDR** ^

.

.

.

 **Aquaflew**

present

.

.

 **oOo**

.

.

Aku mendengar suatu suara yang memanggil namaku dengan pilu. Tidak, aku yakin dia terdengar sedih dan khawatir.

Apa yang terjadi padaku? Aku…

.

.

 _Ya Tuhan… Tolong aku…_

Pria besar yang membekap mulutku mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku jasnya. Sebuah suntikan mengerikan yang aku tidak tau berisi apa. Aku terbelalak ngeri dan berusaha memberontak. Sial, tubuh besarnya menghimpitku.

"Kau tidak akan bisa lolos, manis. Aku telah memperhatikanmu sejak lama. Dan aku sangat ingin menikmati tubuh luar biasa ini," ia menyeringai mengerikan.

Bibir menjijikkannya melumat bibirku. Satu tangan besarnya memegangi kedua tanganku. Dan tubuh besarnya menghimpit diantara kakiku yang terbuka. Tubuhku terkunci dan aku tidak berdaya.

"Aku akan memberikan obat percobaan ini untukmu. Obat perangsang yang dosisnya lebih tinggi dari yang kau minum tadi. Oh jangan takut, aku akan membantumu berorgasme," ia kembali membungkam mulutku dengan bibirnya.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan suntikan pada lenganku. Aku memekik. Rasa sakit menjalar keseluruh lenganku. Rasa pegal dan nyeri merambat dengan cepat membuatku meneteskan air mata.

Pria besar itu menatapku dengan gembira ketika aku mulai merasakan panas di seluruh tubuhku. Rasa lapar dan haus akan sentuhan menerjangku. Milikku berkedut tidak nyaman. Obat sialan yang dia suntikkan sepertinya mulai bereaksi. Kepalaku sedikit sakit dan dadaku semakin nyeri. Rasa panas yang ku rasakan membuat tubuhku lemas.

"aaahhhn…"

Aku mendesah nikmat ketika tangan besar menyentuh putingku dan meremas dada besarku. Rasa sakitnya sedikit berkurang ketika dadaku terus di mainkan. Aku menggigit bibirku menahan erangan menjiikkan yang lolos. Aku tidak ingin menikmati sentuhan menjijikkan darinya.

"Jangan menahannya, manis. Aku tahu kau sangat menikmatinya. Percayalah, aku akan memuaskanmu," tatapan mesumnya terarah pada wajahku yang memerah.

"Ahnn~ ahhhh~" eranganku lolos ketika lidah pria itu terjulur menjilati putingku yang menegang dan menghisapnya dengan keras.

Pria besar berwajah seperti sapi itu terus menyentuhku. Aku menjadi jijik dengan tubuhku sendiri. Aku merasa terhina. Efek obat perangsang itu sangat kuat, namun nyatanya hatiku terasa kosong. Perutku terasa mual dan kepalaku semakin pusing.

Saat aku merasakan kejantanan pria di depanku mengeras, dan merasa duniaku berakhir, wajah Natsu terlintas di benakku. Senyum hangatnya, tatapan misteriusnya, dan suaranya yang dalam. Air mataku lolos, suara eranganku menjadi hisakan pilu. Kemudian aku berteriak kencang saat pria besar itu berusaha melepas celananya.

.

.

BRUAK! DUAK! BRAK!

.

.

Kami terkejut ketika ada sebuah keributan dan pintu bilik kamar mandi di dobrak paksa. Seorang berpakaian gelap misterius dengan helaian merah muda di balik topinya, sedang menodongkan senjata. Yang terakhir ku ingat adalah ia menyeret pria besar yang menghimpitku dan menghajarnya dengan membabi buta.

 _"Natsu…"_ bisikku sebelum kegelapan menyelimutiku.

.

.

.

Aku membuka mata dengan susah payah. Tubuhku pegal dan kepalaku terasa berat. Mimpi buruk tadi seakan terasa nyata dan membuatku…

Ini dimana?

Jangan-jangan…

…

Normal POV

"Ini semua tidak akan terjadi bila kau lebih cepat melakukan penyergapan!"

"Jangan menyalahkan Laxus, Natsu! Kau sendiri tahu kita butuh bukti yang kuat untuk melakukan penyergapan!"

"Dan memanfaatkan Lucy agar kita mendapatkan bukti itu? Dasar rendahan!"

"Kami kehilangan jejak Lucy setelah dia bangkit dari kursinya…"

"Itu karena kau tergoda dengan wanita berdada besar yang menggodamu hingga lupa memperhatikan target, Loki! Payah sekali kalian!"

"Kau tidak berhak menghakimi kami seperti itu, Natsu! Kaulah yang paling tidak profesional di sini!"

"Ya! Kau melanggar peraturan hingga mendapatkan detensi!"

"Setidaknya itu dapat menyelamatkan _nya_ sementara dari pria gila hidung belang macam Taurus!"

"CUKUP!" suara Laxus menghentikan perdebatan alot antar anggotanya. Pria pirang dengan bekas luka di mata kanannya tersebut menyalakan rokok dan menghisapnya. Aura pemimpin menguar di ruangan sempit tempat mereka berkumpul. "Tidak perlu saling menyalahkan. Tidak ada yang benar maupun yang salah, kita sudah berusaha melakukan tugas sebaik mungkin." ujarnya bijak.

"Yang perlu kau ingat Laxus, Lucy menjadi korban di sini! Dan ini semua tidak akan terjadi bila dia melakukan tugasnya dengan benar!" telunjuk Natsu terarah pada Loki.

"Oh ya? Melakukannya dengan benar? Seperti kau yang meniduri Lucy? _Targetmu sendiri?_ " sahut Gray.

Natsu menatap Gray tak suka. Kakinya melangah dengan tergesa ke arah Gray. Jemarinya mengepal menjadi tinjuan kuat dan akan melayangkan pukulan namun di tahan oleh Gajeel.

"Hentikan, Salamander bodoh. Kau ingin detensimu bertambah, huh?" ujar Gajeel.

"Aku tidak peduli. Lepaskan aku!" ujar Natsu keras kepala.

"Cukup Natsu!" titah Laxus mutlak. "Semuanya bubar. Dinginkan kepala kalian. Untuk kau, Natsu, aku ingin berbicara empat mata."

Dan para pria misterius itu pun berlalu meninggalkan ruangan menyisakan Natsu dengan ketua yang di hormatinya.

…

Natsu berlari kesetanan meninggalkan Laxus ketika sebuah teriakan melengking terdengar dari ruangan Lucy. Pria bermahkota _pinkish_ tersebut tidak memperdulikan teriakan marah orang-orang yang ditabraknya sepanjang jalan. Tujuannya hanya satu, Lucy.

Natsu mendapati pintu di ruangan Lucy terbuka dan beberapa orang telah berkumpul di dalam kamar. Natsu menerobos dan melihat gadis pirangnya sedang meringkuk di atas tempat tidur dengan tubuh bergetar. Seorang dokter yang berada di sampingnya mencoba memeriksa Lucy namun di tepis kasar.

"Nona Heartfilia, saya akan memeriksa anda. Mohon tenangkan diri Anda," ucap sang Dokter.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri!" teriak Lucy.

"Nona—"

"Tolong biarkan kami berdua sebentar," sela Natsu, "aku akan berusaha membujuknya."

Dokter menatap Natsu dengan penuh pertimbangan sebelum meninggalkan ruangan tersebut diikuti orang-orang yang tadinya berkumpul. Ruangan itu kosong. Keheningan tiba-tiba menempati ruangan tersebut, hanya isak tangis Lucy yang terdengar.

"Luce…"

"…"

"Luce, ini aku Natsu," bisik Natsu pelan. Lengannya terulur untuk membelai kepala Lucy yang tertunduk.

Lucy menangkap tangan besar yang membelai kepalanya. Wajah sembabnya yang penuh air mata terlihat ketika ia menatap Natsu.

"Kau!" teriaknya. "Katakan padaku bahwa semua ini mimpi! Katakana bahwa aku semua ini hanya mimpi buruk! Aku…" tangis Lucy kembali pecah.

Natsu terdiam menatap Lucy. Wajahnya kembali mengeras mengingat Taurus—pria berwajah seperti sapi, yang hampir memeperkosa gadis pirang di depannya. Suara tangisan pilu Lucy menyayat hatinya. Lengan Natsu terulur dan melingkari tubuh ringkih Lucy. Membisikkan bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja, dan bahwa Natsu akan melindunginya.

Natsu bersumpah dalam hati ia tidak akan menyerahkan Lucy pada siapapun. Ia yang akan terus melindungi Lucy. Tidak akan membiarkan Lucy menangis pilu seperti ini. Ia bersumpah, dan ia tidak pernah melanggar sumpah-sumpahnya.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

 **A/N:**

Halow :D jumpa lagi dengan saya. Fyuuuh minggu besok saya UTS, doakan ya :') hehehe. Sepertinya kalian bingung dengan si wajah sapi ya? Itu Taurus minna T,T huhu maaf soalnya dia mesum banget sih, jadi gemes pengen buat dia grepe Lucy! *plak*

Ah, apa kalian puas dengan chapter ini? Apakah adegannya berlebihan? Apakah chapter ini sudah menjawab sebagian rasa penasaran kalian? Hehehe review ya :D

Psttt saya ingn menulis Lucy Lemonan dengan menggunakan celemek di dapur, tapi masih dilema mau dia di rape OC atau sama Natsu :( #mukaMesum

Terima kasih banyak sudah meninggalkan jejak :) saya sungguh senang dengan meningkatnya review kemarin. Saya sudah baca semuanya lhooo, tapi maaf kali ini belum bisa menjawab review-review kalian :') sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya minna-san :*

 **RnR,** _please?_


	5. Chapter 5

BRAK!

"LUCY!" teriak seorang gadis cantik berpakaian modis yang membuka pintu dengan kasar.

Natsu Dragneel melepaskan pelukannya pada Lucy. Ketika bibirnya terbuka untuk memprotes tindakan _barbar_ gadis berambut gelap tersebut, Lucy menyebut namanya.

"Cana…"

"Lucy!" gadis _barbar_ bernama Cana tersebut memeluk Lucy dengan kencang. Lucy kembali meneteskan air mata.

Merasa mereka membutuhkan privasi, Natsu menyusup keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Unlucky?**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Fairy tail (c) Hiro Mashima**

 **Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s), Bad Diction, Mature Content, dan segala keanehan lainnya yang menyertai**

.

.

.

.

.

^ **DLDR** ^

.

.

.

 **Aquaflew**

present

.

.

 **oOo**

.

.

"Aku benci klub malam. Apapun itu, akau tidak akan pernah mengunjunginya lagi!"

Cana hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkah merajuk Lucy. Tidak ada niatan untuk menggoda Lucy saat ini. Dengan telaten, di kupasnya apel merah menjadi berbentuk kelinci, lalu membiarkan gadis pirang itu memakannya.

Ketika mendapatkan kabar dari pria bernama Laxus bahwa Lucy mendapatkan insiden tidak menyenangkan, Cana segera meninggalkan pekerjaannya dan bergegas menuju kemari. Ia tidak memperdulikan apakah manager dari agensinya akan marah besar, yang terpenting adalah sahabatnya.

Setelah menangis dan mencurahkan isi hatinya, Lucy terlihat merajuk dan mengutuk seperti anak kecil. Tetapi Cana tahu, bahwa Lucy sebenarnya hanya berusaha terlihat baik-baik saja. Dia selalu terlihat tegar. Namun Cana menyadari manik caramel Lucy memperlihatkan sesuatu yang berbeda. Tidak ingin memaksa Lucy menceritakan detail mengerikan itu, Cana hanya berusaha menjaga dan melindungi Lucy saat ini.

"Cukup Cana, aku tidak mau memakan ini." Lucy menyingkirkan piring di pangkuannya.

"Baiklah, kau ingin apa? Ingin makan yang lain? Atau ingin membaca sesuatu?" tawar Cana.

Lucy mendengus geli. Membuat gadis model di sampingnya terheran.

"Maaf. Kau selalu bersikap seperti kakakku ketika aku tidak berdaya. Sangat berbeda dengan kau yang sebenarnya. Tidak, justru inilah kau yang sebenarnya Cana… Terima kasih banyak" ungkap Lucy jujur.

Wajah Cana tersipu malu, kemudian berdeham sejenak. "Tentu saja. Kau 'kan sahabatku, Lucy."

Lucy ikut tersenyum menanggapi pernyataan Cana. "Well, apa kau… em… mengetahui dimana pria tadi?" tanya Lucy sedikit gugup.

"Pria?"

"Ya. Pria yang tadi disini."

"Yang tadi memelukmu?" tanya Cana.

"Y-ya, yang tadi—" Lucy membekap mulutnya sendiri. Dengan gelisah ia melirik Cana yang memasang wajah geli.

"Lucy~ apa kau mencari pria itu?"

"Tidak!"

"Ayolah~ tidak perlu malu-malu seperti itu, wajahmu memerah tahu!" Cana menunjuk wajah merona Lucy.

"I-itu…Uhh, Cana bodoh!"

Cana tertawa puas saat Lucy menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yo!"

Lucy mengangkat wajahnya dari majalah. Senyumnya terukir menatap pria berambut _pinkish_ di depannya. "Hai," sapa Lucy.

"Temanmu sudah kembali?" tanya Natsu saat duduk di samping tempat tidur Lucy. Ia mengeluarkan berbagai makanan dari dalam kantong plastik yang dibawanya, dan memberikan pada Lucy.

Lucy membuka segel makanannya. "Ya, dia di hubungi oleh managernya karena kabur dari pemotretan. Aku yakin Cana sedang mendapat teguran," ujar Lucy, "ngomong-ngomong, terima kasih makanannya. Kau sangat membantu."

"Yup, aku tahu makanan rumah sakit ini tidak enak," Natsu menyernyit dan menjulurkan lidahnya, membuat Lucy tertawa. "Kau tidak khawatir dengan temanmu?" Natsu kembali bertanya.

"Khawatir pada Cana yang mendapat teguran? Hmm… aku rasa tidak, emm… sedikit mungkin. Tetapi Cana adalah seorang yang kuat. Ia yang mengendalikan agensi, dan bukan sebaliknya. Begitu yang dia bilang," terang Lucy.

"Kau setuju padanya?"

"Yup, mulanya aku hanya mengejeknya, namun Cana terus bertekad. Kemudian setelah bergabung dengan suatu agensi permodelan, Cana berhasil menjadi icon untuk perusahaan agensinya. Hingga menjadi dia yang sekarang… ah maaf! Aku terlalu banyak bercerita," Lucy menundukkan wajahnya malu.

Natsu mendengus geli, "tidak apa Luce, aku senang mendengarmu bercerita."

Lucy menatap Natsu yang tersenyum ramah. Masih tergambar dengan jelas di benak Lucy bagaimana saat Natsu menolongnya. Ekspresi kemarahan yang tercetak pada wajahnya, dan tatapan membunuh yang di layangkan pada pemerkosanya.

Pria itu kini di hadapannya dan tersenyum ramah, seolah Natsu yang berekspresi menakutkan tidak pernah ada.

 **[Flashback]**

 _"Natsu Dragneel?"_

 _"Ya, itu namanya," terang Cana_

 _"Darimana kau tahu?"_

 _"Em…" Cana mengerling misterius, membuat Lucy mengerutkan dahinya._

 _"Hei, apa, Cana?"_

 _"Tidak enak membicarakan identitas orang lain, lebih baik kau bertanya sendiri padanya," jawab Cana dengan senyum yang menurut Lucy menyebalkan._

 **[End flashback]**

'Dasar Cana menyebalkan, dia membuatku penasaran saja. Natsu Dragneel… siapa dirimu sebenarnya?' batin Lucy, 'apa tidak apa-apa aku bertanya padanya?'

Natsu berdeham dan mengagetkan Lucy dari lamunannya. Gadis pirang itu sedikit kelabakan salah tingkah.

"Ada apa, Luce? Apakah ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan wajahku?"

"Ti-tidak, aku hanya mengingat kembali saat kita pertama kali bertemu—" ah, kesalahan fatal. Itu adalah pertemuan saat mereka melakukan _one night stand_ dulu, wajah Lucy menjadi memerah sekarang.

Natsu berusaha menahan semburat-merah-memalukan yang akan muncul di wajahnya. Ia mengalihkan wajahnya ke tempat lain, tidak ingin mengingat kembali desahan Lucy yang akan membangkitkan gairahnya. Sangat tidak baik 'menyerang' Lucy yang sedang sakit.

Natsu kembali berdeham. " _Well,_ itu pertemuan yang menarik," komentarnya.

"Y-ya. Pertemuan yang sedikit aneh. Emm.. kau selalu ada saat aku berada di situasi memalukan… tapi kau sering menolongku keluar dari situasi tersebut. Aku sangat berterima kasih." Lucy menundukkan kepalanya sebagai rasa hormat. Lalu memberikan senyum paling manis pada Natsu.

"Ti-tidak perlu berterima kasih, Luce!" Natsu sedikit salah tingkah, "karena semua itu sudah tugasku. Sebenarnya aku adalah—" Natsu terdiam. Menghindari Lucy yang menatapnya ingin tahu.

"Kau adalah…?" tanya Lucy.

"Tidak. Lain kali saja, ini sudah malam. Kau beristirahatlah," Natsu membereskan sisa makanan. "Selamat malam, Luce," ucapnya lembut dan segera keluar dari ruang inap Lucy.

Lucy hanya terpaku menatap tingkah aneh Natsu. "Kenapa dengan pria itu? Kenapa semua orang membuatku penasaran?!"

Lucy meremas bantal di pangkuannya dengan gemas. Memutuskan untuk tidur dan mencoba menghilangkan wajah tampan nan menyebalkan Natsu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ahnn… ahn~aaah…" desah nikmat seorang gadis yang menikmati pergumulan panas dengan pria yang mendekapnya.

"Kau begitu nikmat, sayang," geram pria itu. Kejantanannya di remas erat oleh dinding kewanitaan milik partnernya.

"Ahn~ahh…lebih keras~"

Sang pria tidak menyahut, namun di lakukannya permintaan sang gadis. Menggenjot penisnya dengan keras dan brutal. Gadis itu membalasnya dengan erangan nikmat.

Dering ponsel yang cukup keras menginstrupsi kegiatan keduanya. Tanpa menghentikan gerakan pinggulnya, sang pria mengambil ponsel di atas meja terdekat.

"Halo? Aku sedang sibuk sekarang. Bisa menghubungiku nanti? A-aku…nghh" sang pria sedikit melenguh ketika miliknya hampir klimaks.

 _"…"_

"Hei! Aku sedang sibuk di sini! Cepat katakan apa keperluanmu!?" ucap sang pria tidak sabar. Desahan gadisnya semakin menjadi-jadi dan dia sendiri akan klimaks, tetapi yang menelponnya hanya terdiam. Sungguh menguji kesabarannya.

 _"…"_

"Hei! Akan ku tutup—"

 _"Kau sedang bercinta, Loki? "_

Seketika, sang pria— Loki, membeku. Gerakan pinggulnya terhenti. Gairahnya menjadi surut, dan klimaks yang tadi telah berada di ujung terhenti begitu saja. "Laxus?" gumamnya dengan bibir bergetar.

 _"Apa kau sedang bersenang-senang saat bertugas?"_

Suara dingin Laxus membuat tubuh Loki sedikit menggigil. "Ti-tidak! Aku—"

"Dar~ling~ kenapa berhenti~? Aku hampir sampai~"

Suara merajuk gadisnya membuat Loki mati kutu. Tidak di hiraukannya pinggul gadisnya yang bergerak-gerak, berusaha menggodanya. Dan ucapan Laxus berikutnya membuat Loki pucat seketika.

 _"Besok ke ruanganku,"_ titah Laxus memutus sambungan.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

 **A/N:**

Halo :) muncul kembali author php tingkat dewa ini *diguyur* Tiada hentinya saya mohon maaf ya karena sudah php kalian T,T Terima kasih banyak bagi kalian yang masih mau menunggu lanjutan fic ini… meski updatenya lama, wordnya dikit, gaje (T,T) hikhikhik *sujud*

terima kasih untuk yang fav, follow, review, maupun silent reader :D/~ arigatou gozaimasuuu~

Ini sedang bulan UAS, dan lagi-lagi saya tidak bisa janji update cepat… :') maafkan saya!

 **balasan review:**

yudi arata: huhuhu maaf ya baru update :') iya wordnya sedikit, karena tiap update wordnya hanya sekitar 1k.

dragneelhyuga: yuhuu iya ini tiap update wordnya emang sedikit :') kenapa Taurus? Hmm karena dia sangat mesum! Greget sama tingkah mesumnya tiap kali dia muncul XD

nafiryuu: yup :) terima kasih banyak ya!

Hoshizora Ran: haloo :) terima kasih dukungannya! Saya semakin semangat, lemon lain sedang dalam proses, tunggu saja ya!

akasaka ryuunosuke: hehe iya kamu benar :) A/N kemarin rencana buat cerita baru, tapi belum selesai di ketik hehe. Pairnya Nalu tidak ya? XD *plak

.5 : yup, terima kasih sudah meninggalkan jejak :D

Fic of Delusion: hihihi kamu maunya lemon panas mulu :p yup terima kasih buat saran ayam(?)nya hahaha terima kasih sudah meninggalkan jejak! :D

Reader: hihihi lihat saja yak ;) thanks sudah meninggalkan jejak

caramerowr: Hishashiburi :D wakakakaka terima kasih juga buat kamu yang sudah menyenangkan hati saya dengan review :D yup saya akan berusaha!

Uchiha Cullen738: hehe terima kasih sudah review :) ikuti saja yak!

a kuarsi tek : aduhhhhh myaaa maafkan sayaaaa *sujud* salahkan hiro m*ashima yang terlalu mesum sehingga membuat saya berimajinasi liar *plak* oh I know what you mean *kedip mesum* #plak terima kasih banyak sudah mampir baca dan review :')

Xiollu: hahaha iya juga ya :') Lucy selalu kebagian yang adegan ecc*hi. Tapi karena itulah saya jadi gerget pengen xxx dia *dibuang* ya itu hak kamu kok suka baca yang mana :) terima kasih banyak sudah review :D

Guest: terima kasih banyak :D saya masih newbie kok, hihihi

Hh: terima kasih :D

.

.

 **RnR,** _please?_


	6. Chapter 6

**Unlucky?**

.

.

.

 **Fairy Tail (c) Hiro Mashima**

 **Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s), Bad Diction, Mature Content, dan segala keanehan lainnya yang menyertai**

.

.

^ **DLDR** ^

.

 **Aquaflew**

present

.

.

 **oOo**

.

.

 **~Lucy POV**

Aku terbangun dari tidurku, dan menyadari bahwa ini bukan kamarku. Ya, benar. Ini adalah rumah sakit. Sebuah kejadian menyedihkan membuatku berada di tempat ini.

Aku duduk dan mendapati tenggorokanku haus, lalu melirik botol air yang di bawakan Natsu semalam. Meraihnya, dan meneguknya hingga tandas. Menatap kosong botol air mineral di tanganku, kemudian melemparnya ke tempat sampah di sudut ruangan.

Aku menggerakkan tubuhku turun dari tempat tidur, lalu mencekal tiang infusku dan menyeretnya bersamaku. Aku harus ke kamar mandi sekarang juga.

…

Aku baru saja keluar dari kamar kecil, dan mendapati Natsu berada di ruanganku. Wajahnya tersenyum ramah saat menatap mataku. Ia mengenakan kaos putih polos di balik jaket kulit gelapnya dan juga celana berbahan jeans berwarna gelap. Rambut unik merah mudanya berantakan seperti biasa, tetapi dia tetap tampan. Tidak, ia terlihat lebih tampan dari biasanya.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa malu dengan penampilanku yang kacau. Aku terlihat sangat lusuh dengan baju rumah sakit yang ku kenakan. Aku tidak memakai pemerah bibir, atau berdadan, atau memakai parfum. Aku ingin berbalik ke kamar kecil, sebelum suaranya yang berat menghentikanku.

"Luce? Kau sudah sarapan?"

Dan perutku yang berbunyi menjawab pertanyaan yang Natsu lontarkan padaku. Aku menunduk malu dan berbalik menghadapnya yang sedang terkekeh. Ya, Tuhan.. bisakah sekali-kali Kau mempertemukanku dengannya dalam keadaan yang tidak memalukan?

Aku mendengus dan menyeret tiang infusku ke arah tempat tidur. Natsu mengeluarkan makanan, dan memberikannya padaku. Ia masih menatapku geli, dan aku memutar mata menanggapinya. Kami memakan sarapan dengan tenang, kemudian suatu pertanyaan muncul di benakku.

"Natsu?"

"Hmm?"

"Kapan aku bisa kembali ke rumah?"

Ia terdiam dan menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak. "Aku belum tahu," ia menatapku, "akan ku tanyakan nanti," ucapnya acuh dan kembali menyumpit makanannya.

Aku menghela napas pasrah. Sejujurnya aku sudah bosan di sini. Aku ingin pulang ke rumah, kembali bekerja, dan bercanda dengan Cana. Aku juga sudah muak dengan bau rumah sakit. Satu-satunya yang membuatku bertahan ialah.. karena Natsu disini.

Aku meliriknya lagi. Ia makan dengan tenang. Pipinya menggembung karena megunyah makanan, dan gerakan bibirnya membuatku terfokus. Hmm.. aku masih ingat saat aku berciuman dengan bibir tegas itu. Sangat lembut dan—Ya, ampun! Ini masih pagi dan aku sudah berpikiran mesum. 'Kau memalukan Lucy!' umpatku dalam hati, aku yakin wajahku memerah sekarang.

Natsu mengemasi makanannya, itu membuatku gugup karena aku belum selesai. Ia menyadari kegugupanku dan mengatakan aku harus lebih santai. Ia melihat jam di pergelangan tangannya, dan berkata harus pergi. Aku menatapnya dengan sedih, tidak ingin dia meninggalkanku mati bosan di sini. Namun Natsu mengelus puncak kepalaku dan berjanji akan mengunjungiku secepatnya, aku hanya mengangguk. Tanpa di duga ia mengecup dahiku, dan berbalik pergi setelah mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

Dan aku merasa sangat malu sekarang.. bolehkah aku berharap?

.

.

.

.

Hari sudah siang dan aku memaksa Cana mengunjungiku. Aku memintanya membawakan alat _make up_ -ku dan keperluan pribadiku, setidaknya aku tidak ingin terlihat pucat maupun lusuh di depan Natsu.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang identitas Natsu, aku sudah tidak peduli. Masa bodoh dengan semua rahasia itu. Aku tidak akan membuat mereka puas dengan terlihat antusias. Tapi hati kecilku berharap, semoga dia bukan seorang kriminal maupun maniak. Agak susah berhubungan dengan orang seperti itu, tangisku dalam hati.

Aku masih menyisir rambut pirangku, wangi shampoo yang menguar membuatku tersenyum. Aku merasa lebih percaya diri sekarang. Aku memakai pelembab bibir dan sedikit krim wajah agar terlihat segar. Yup, aku puas dengan penampilanku, meskipun masih mengenakan baju rumah sakit.

Cana menggelengkan kepalanya melihatku keluar dari kamar mandi. "Ku kira kau pingsan di dalam sana, Lucy," cibirnya.

Aku hanya memutar mata menanggapinya. Aku sudah biasa mendengar komentar pedasnya. Cana hanya mendengus melihat reaksiku dan memakan kripik kentangnya dengan rakus, menandakan dia sedang sebal.

Aku memeriksa ponselku, dan mendapati banyak pesan dari teman-teman kerjaku. Banyak yang menanyakan kenapa aku tidak masuk, dan sebagian besar menanyakan apa sakit perutku parah. Aku menyernyit, sakit perut?

"Kenapa teman kerjaku beranggapan aku sakit perut?" gumamku yang masih terdengar oleh Cana.

"Oh, itu aku yang mengijinkan. Bukankah akan memalukan kalau aku bilang 'tidak berangkat karena hampir di perkosa maniak'?" jawab Cana kalem.

Aku hanya melongo mendengar jawabannya. Di..perkosa maniak? Mendengarnya saja membuatku merinding. Aku tidak berani membayangkan apabila Cana menyampaikan perihal tidak berangkatku dengan 'di perkosa maniak', karena aku yakin hal itu akan tersebar di penjuru gedung dan menjadi bahan pembicaraan selama berbulan-bulan. Aku pasti akan sangat malu dan tidak tahan berada di sana. Aku menatap Cana dengan tatapan berterima kasih.

"Apa? Kau marasa sangat berterima kasih sekarang?" ucapnya di sertai dengusan geli.

"Ne, terima kasih banyak," ucapku tulus.

Cana tersipu, dan berdeham pelan. "Tidak masalah," jawabnya angkuh. "Ne? Apa kau ingin memikat pria itu? Natsu maksudku," ucap Cana blak-blakan.

"T-Tidak!"Aku sedikit salah tingkah, berusaha mengusir rona merah di wajahku. Cana hanya tertawa, karena dia mengetahui aku sedang mengelak. Huh, memalukan. "Ayolah Cana, jangan menggodaku."

"Hahaha.. sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihat kau tersipu seperti itu Lucy. Kau juga berusaha berdandan agar terlihat lebih cantik," terang Cana sambil menunjuk wajahku, "bahkan, setiap kali kau mendengar namanya, wajahmu merona merah. Apakah aku.. boleh berasumsi bahwa kau—"

"Aku tidak tahu," jawabku memotong ucapannya. "Kau tahu sendiri bahwa aku.. memiliki masa lalu percintaan yang kelam. Entahlah, Cana, aku tidak ingin menjadi gadis yang naïf," terangku.

Cana menatapku dengan prihatin. "Jatuh cinta bukan hal yang salah Lucy," Cana menghela napas berat, "mempercayai seseorang karena cinta, bukanlah hal yang naïf. Sudah cukup lama kau mengurung hatimu," Cana meraih tanganku, dan menatapku dengan percaya diri. "Sekarang..saatnya kau keluar dari zona aman," ucapnya tegas.

Aku terpaku metapnya. Cana benar, tapi aku.. takut terluka. "Entahlah Cana.. Aku—"

"Lucy! Aku akan selalu mendukungmu!" potong Cana, "karena itu.. Percaya dirilah. Buang rasa takutmu. Dan berjuanglah meraihnya. Aku akan selalu di sisimu, mendukungmu!" ucap Cana dengan ketegasan di setiap katanya.

Aku merasakan butiran air mataku meluncur. Pernyataan untuk menangisi diriku yang pengecut, ataukah terharu dengan ucapan Cana? Aku tidak tahu. Yang aku ingat, Cana memelukku dengan erat. Kehangatannya membuat bebanku menjadi sangat ringan.. dan perlahan menghilang..

.

.

.

.

"Yo, Luce!"

Aku menoleh dan mendapati Natsu yang tersenyum lebar. Hanya perasaanku saja atau dia sedang berada dalam _mood_ yang baik? "Hay," sapaku, "ada kabar bagus hari ini?" tanyaku penasaran.

Natsu hanya tersenyum misterius. Ia membawakan makanan seperti biasa, kali ini pasta. "Wah aku suka sekali ini~" ucapku ceria.

"Aku tahu, makanya aku membawakannya." Jawab Natsu, aku menatapnya penasaran,"nah, anggap saja perayaan. Karena besok kau boleh pulang," terangnya sambil mengangkat jempol.

Berita dari Natsu membuatku berteriak histeris. Aku memeluknya dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Aku merutuki kebodohanku ketika menyadari tubuh Natsu yang sedikit menegang, tapi kemudian ia balas memelukku. Aku tersenyum simpul dan melepaskannya.

"Ayo kita memakan ini, aku sudah sangat lapar~" mohonku pada pria di depanku.

Natsu terkekeh sambil memberikan sumpit.

" _Itadakimasu~_ " ucap kami bersamaan.

Aku melirik Natsu, memperhatikan pria itu makan. Mungkin, setelah ini aku akan sulit bertemu dengannya. Mungkin, dia akan menghilang tanpa jejak. Mungkin, aku tidak akan pernah bertemu dengannya lagi. Dan mungkin, hanya aku yang akan terus merindukannya. Aku memandang nanar pasta kesukaanku yang sekarang terasa sangat pahit.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

 **A/N:**

Terima kasih untuk yang masih mengikuti fic ini :) Terima kasih telah mereview, fav, maupun follow. Saya Aquaflew mengucapkan Selamat Tahun Baru 2016 :) Semoga saya bisa menghadirkan karya yang dapat menghibur pembaca :)) #wink

.

.

 **RnR,** _Please?_


	7. Chapter 7

"Ada apa, Luce?" ucap Natsu menyadarkanku.

"Ah.. tidak, aku.." aku gugup, tidak bisa menjawab dengan benar. Natsu menatapku dengan kening berkerut, menungguku. Iris gelapnya yang indah membuat dadaku sesak dan perasaanku membuncah. Ini saatnya untuk berterus terang. "Aku masih ingin bertemu denganmu, Natsu," jawabku jujur.

Natsu terkejut mendengar pernyataanku. Irisnya melebar dan mulutnya terbuka. Aku menunduk malu, sedikit menyesali ucapanku. Tapi kemudian sebuah tangan hangat mengelus kepalaku dengan lembut. Aku menangkap manik gelap Natsu, dan senyum lembut terukir di wajahnya. "Jangan khawatir, Luce" ucapnya menenangkan.

Aku sedikit tidak mengerti maksudnya. Tapi hati kecilku sedikit bersorak riang. Mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Natsu mengijinkan aku terus bertemu dengannya..

.

.

.

 **Unlucky?**

.

.

.

 **Fairy Tail (c) Hiro Mashima**

 **Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s), Bad Diction, Mature Content, dan segala keanehan lainnya yang menyertai**

.

.

^ **DLDR** ^

.

 **Aquaflew**

present

.

Aku membanting tubuhku di atas tempat tidur dan meresap wangi seprai kesukaanku. Ughh, aku sangat merindukan kamarku! Aku mendengar suara tawa seseorang di belakangku, Natsu. Ia mengantarku pulang karena Cana tidak bisa menjemput.

Aku segera terduduk, mengamati Natsu meletakkan barang-barangku di lantai apartemen dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Ia menuju ruang tengah, sementara aku melesat ke arah dapur dan mengambil minuman. Well, dia tamu _istimewaku_. Aku duduk di sampingnya di ruang tengah, dan menyalakan televisi. Aku mengulurkan minuman kaleng padanya.

"Minumlah.. Apa kau suka jus?"

"Ya. Terima kasih," ucapnya. Natsu membuka segel penutup kaleng sebelum meminumnya.

"Apa kau akan segera pergi? Maksudku, apa kau sibuk?" tanyaku pelan.

Natsu sedikit berdeham, "ya, lumayan. Tapi aku sedikit senggang hari ini."

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya. "Maukah kau menemaniku? Kalau kau tidak punya urusan lain.. maksudku, aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih, dengan memasakkanmu sesuatu," terangku gugup.

"Tentu saja, Luce. Aku ingin merasakan masakanmu," ucap Natsu sambil terkekeh.

Tangannya yang besar membelai kepalaku. Membuatku sedikit menahan napas. Wajahku memerah saat menatapnya, iris gelapnya masih saja mempengaruhiku. Entah siapa yang memulai, jarak diantara kami perlahan terhapus dan bibir kami bertemu.

Aku merindukannya. Aku merindukan berciuman dengannya.

Bibir Natsu mengecupku dengan lembut. Menyusuri setiap inci sudut bibirku dengan kecupan memabukkan. Sebelah lengan Natsu menyusup ke belakang leherku dan memijatnya. Lengannya yang lain memeluk pinggangku erat, hingga dada kami saling menempel.

Aku membalas ciuman Natsu dengan mendamba. Suara erangan hasrat mengiringi kegiatan kami. Jemariku menariknya mendekat, melingkari lehernya, dan sedikit memiringkan kepalaku memperdalam ciuman kami.

Lidah basah Natsu membelai celah bibirku, memohon agar aku memberikan akses ke dalamnya. Lidahnya melesak masuk saat bibirku terbuka. Kecapan manis terasa saat lidahnya menekan lidahku, membelitnya, dan menjelajah di rongga mulutku.

Eranganku lolos begitu saja saat Natsu mulai menghisap pelan bibir bawahku. Lidah kami beradu dan saling bertukar saliva. Jemariku mengepal di surai uniknya, menarik helaian merah muda lembut itu dan membuatnya semakin berantakan. Tubuhnya semakin bersandar padaku, mendesakku menempel pada pinggiran sofa. Kami masih berciuman panas dan menuntut, sebelum udara semakin menipis, dan tautan bibir kami terlepas.

Dahi kami saling menempel. Ujung hidung kami saling bersentuhan. Bibir kami hanya berjarak beberapa senti. Wajahku memerah seperti kepiting rebus, aku yakin. Dan aku menatap Natsu yang masih memejamkan mata, ia tampak bernapas dengan teratur. Tidak sepertiku yang meraup pasokan udara dengan rakus seperti habis berlari maraton. Aku tersenyum kecil. Ciumannya memang luar biasa.

"Ahhh," desahku saat sesuatu yang keras menggesek diantara kakiku yang terbuka.

Natsu membuka kelopak matanya dan menatap tepat ke irisku. Senyuman jahil tergambar di wajah tampannya. Kedua lengannya sudah berada di antara kepalaku, menjadi tumpuan badan kekarnya. Aku merasa seperti terbakar ketika menyadari bukti gairah Natsu terus menggesekku. Aku menggeliat di bawah kukungan tubuh atletisnya. Dada kami saling menempel, dan tubuh Natsu semakin menindihku.

"Tenanglah, Luce.." desis Natsu. "Kau membuat tubuh kita saling bergejolak," suara berat Natsu seolah menandakan ia sedang menahan sesuatu. Jantungku berdegup kencang. Aku yakin ia menyadarinya mengingat dada kami saling menempel.

Natsu menyusupkan wajahnya ke perpotongan leherku. Bibirnya mengecup sepanjang leherku hingga mencapai telingaku. Ia meniup pelan daun daun telingaku sebelum mengulumnya dan membuat seluruh tubuhku bergetar menghantarkan listrik statis. Sial, dia berniat menggodaku.

"Lucy.." Erang Natsu diikuti ereksinya yang masih menggesek pangkal pahaku. Ciumannya berpindah menuju leherku dan berlama lama di sana. Natsu menjilat dan menggigitinya. Meninggalkan jejak basah dan ruam-ruam kemerahan.

"Enghh…" napasku semakin terengah dan tubuhku semakin memanas. Ciuman Natsu mendesak kerah kaos biru yang ku kenakan, menariknya dengan giginya agar memperlihatkan kulit di bawah leherku. Lidahnya menyapu sepanjang kulitku, membasahinya dan memberikan sensasi hangat dan basah. "Na-Natsu.." desahku semakin tidak tertahankan. Lidah Natsu merambat di belahan dadaku dan berlama-lama di sana. Menggelitik kulit sensitifku dan membuatku menggelinjang. Dadanya yang menempel semakin mendesakku. Sesak dan gairah kami mencapai ubun-ubun.

Natsu mengerang keras sebelum bangkit dari tubuhku. Rambut dan pakaian kami sama-sama berantakan. Kami terengah-engah, aku tetap pada posisi berbaringku. Merapatkan kakiku yang terbuka, berusaha menutupi bagian bawah yang sejak tadi mulai basah. Dalam hati bersyukur mengenakan celana pendek, bukan rok mini seksi yang tadi ku perhitungkan.

Kami masih terdiam. Napas terengah Natsu sudah mulai teratur kembali. Aku bangkit dan duduk, melipat kakiku dan memeluknya. Dadaku masih berdegup kencang, tidak berani melirik pria di sampingku.

"Maaf," ucap Natsu akhirnya. Aku menoleh padanya. Antara terkejut dan bingung. Pria itu bangkit dan tanpa melihat mataku, ia mengusap kepalaku sekilas. "Beristirahatlah hari ini," bisiknya seraya melangkah pergi.

Aku menggigit bibirku. "Kenapa?" ucapku, membuat langkahnya terhenti sejenak, "kenapa kau memperlakukanku seperti ini?"

"…"

"Apa kau merasa aku tidak pantas? Karena telah di sentuh oleh maniak menjijikkan itu?" isakan kecil lolos dari bibirku.

Aku merasa terhina dengan sikapnya. Menciumku tiba-tiba, membuatku berharap lebih, dan akhirnya hanya meninggalkanku tanpa penjelasan. Apa aku sangat tidak pantas? Butiran air mata meluncur begitu saja, menganak sungai di kedua belah pipiku. Aku menyapunya dengan kasar, tidak ingin terlihat lemah. Tidak akan.

"Selamat siang, Luce. Sampai jumpa," ucap Natsu akhirnya dan melangkah pergi begitu saja.

Tidak ada suara isakan memilukan yang terdengar. Hanya air mata bisu yang terus membanjir keluar membasahi wajahku. Ya, aku menangisinya dalam diam. Cukup untuk menyadarkan pemikiran naïfku, bahwa aku tidak berarti apa-apa baginya.

.

 **~Lucy POV End**

.

.

Di depan sebuah pintu apartemen, seorang pria hanya terdiam seraya bersandar. Wajahnya tidak terlihat karena helaian uniknya menutupi wajahnya yang menunduk. Tangannya terkepal erat. Punggungnya terlihat rapuh. Wajahnya sejenak menengok ke arah pintu di belakangnya sebelum pergi dengan langkah putus asa. "Maaf, Luce.." bisiknya.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

 **A/N:**

GYAAAA ini makin kesini kayaknya makin gajeeeeee! T_T myaaaa maafkan saya Minna-san, otak saya sedang berkabut. Pengen banget lanjutin MC saya yang lain, tapi masih kesulitan nulisnya! Sedikit buka kartu, saya belum bisa menentukan antara membuat konflik yang rumit apa yang sederhana T,T *plak*

TERIMA KASIH BANYAK buat kalian yang meninggalkan jejak, saya sangat senang membaca reviewnya, hehe. Maaf belum bisa membalasnya :') PM terbuka kalau mau menanyakan sesuatu.*modus* Nah, maafkan saya karena tidak bisa menyajikan word panjang, biar ngeditnya gampang ;) *dikubur* sampai jumpa akhir UAS yaaa :))/~ *kabur*

P.S: saya ingin menghadiahkan fic lemon untuk yang kemaren pertama kali review :) yaitu Fic of Delusion, tapi.. Update fic itu akan lama walaupun sudah sepertiga jalan XD :) #duar Nah..sampai jumpa, _Minna-san_

.

.

 **RnR,** _Please?_


	8. Chapter 8

Pagi itu, suara jeritan alarm menggema di dalam sebuah kamar apartemen sederhana. Di balik selimut tebal, lengan seorang gadis tampak terjulur mematikan jam alarm pengusik tidurnya. Tubuhnya menggeliat pelan sebelum kelopaknya yang tertutup menjadi terbuka lebar.

"Ya ampun! Aku harus berangkat kerja!" teriaknya, lalu bangkit dan meluncur ke kamar mandi. Dan dimulailah hari sibuk seorang Lucy Heartfilia.

* * *

 **Unlucky?**

.

 **Fairy Tail (c) Hiro Mashima**

 **Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s), Bad Diction, Mature Content, dan segala keanehan lainnya yang menyertai**

.

^ **DLDR** ^

.

 **Aquaflew**

present

.

* * *

Lucy sedikit terengah menuju lift kantornya. Ia merapikan penampilannya yang sedikit berantakan karena memakai pakaian dengan terburu-buru. Ketika pintu lift terbuka, ia segera masuk dan menekan tombol lantai tempat kantornya berada. Lucy sedikit menghela napas berat. Pikiran gadis pirang tersebut tertuju pada pekerjaannya, yang mana membuat Lucy berada pada dunianya sendiri.

Lift berdenting di lantai yang ia tuju, dan Lucy segera melangkah keluar. Ketika membuka pintu ruangan, hal pertama yang di lihatnya adalah rekan-rekan kerjanya yang telah sibuk akan sesuatu. Hiruk-pikuk yang melanda, bahkan ketika jam kerja belum dimulai, orang-orangnya telah sibuk mengerjakan tugas mereka. Lucy tersenyum menuju meja kerjanya.

"Pagi, Lucy! Ini berkas yang harus di bereskan hari ini," ucap Yukino meletakkan berkas di atas meja Lucy.

"Pagi, Yukino. Terima kasih, aku akan memeriksanya," balas Lucy.

"Hei, hei, sudah dengar tentang kencan buta pekan ini?" celetuk Evergreen dari meja seberang.

"Eh? Akan ada lagi? Kyaa," bisik Yukino.

"Tentu saja. Kali ini aku akan memperlihatkan pesona mematikan milikku," ujar Ever dengan bangga.

"Oh Ever, jangan terlalu bersemangat. Kau selalu mabuk berlebihan saat acara baru di mulai," ucap Sherry yang di susul tawa rendah Yukino dan Lucy.

"Hei, saat itu aku ingin mabuk," Ever membela diri.

Tawa para gadis itu pun terdengar. "Kau itu tidak kuat alkohol!" ucap mereka serempak membuat Evergreen membuang muka kesal.

"Apa kau akan mengambil lembur lagi, Lucy?" tanya Sherry tiba-tiba.

"Iya Sherry, hehe," ucap Lucy dengan senyuman di wajah cantiknya.

"Yah? Kau akan lembur lagi? Tidak seru. Padahal kita akan karaoke bersama nanti malam! Ayolah ikut kami bersenang-senang malam ini, Lucy!" protes Yukino.

"Yuki benar, Lucy. Kenapa kau sering lembur sih? Apa kau bekerja mati-matian untuk melupakan masalah yang menghantuimu? Seperti gadis bodoh yang patah hati dalam novel roman picisan milik Sherry?" ucap Ever asal berbicara.

"Hey! Gadis itu tidak bodoh! Dia hanya berusaha tegar! Dasar Ever payah!" protes Sherry.

"Apa? Novel picisan milikmu itu yang payah," cibir Ever.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan lagi meminjamkan novel-novel picisan payah-ku padamu," hardik Sherry.

" _Ha'i,_ Yukino masih ingin meminjam koleksi novel Sherry,"ucap Yukino ceria, mengangkat salah satu lengannya ke atas.

"Terserah kau Sherry. Ah, tapi aku ingin membaca lanjutan dari novel misteri yang minggu lalu ku pinjam," Ever berucap seraya membenarkan letak frame kacamata.

"Tidak boleh!" ejek Sherry menjulurkan lidahnya keluar.

"APA? Aku sangat penasaran, kau tahu!" ucap Ever sedikit histeris.

Lucy tersenyum melihat keakraban teman-teman sekantornya. Ia menjadikan suara perdebatan dan hiruk-pikuk di sekitarnya sebagai 'latar belakang' memulai pekerjaannya yang padat.

 _'Apa kau bekerja mati-matian untuk melupakan masalah yang menghantuimu? Seperti gadis bodoh yang patah hati di novel picisan yang dimiliki Sherry?'_

Ckit.

Perkataan Ever membuat Lucy meringis. Seperti pisau yang menusuk hatinya tepat sasaran. "Ya. Aku memang gadis bodoh yang sedang patah hati.." gumamnya rendah.

* * *

Sudah tiga bulan semenjak kejadian Natsu meninggalkan rumah Lucy tanpa kata. Tanpa ada kabar. Dan tanpa ada pertemuan kembali. Pria itu seolah menghilang ditelan oleh bumi. Ia datang dan pergi sesuka hati seolah ingin mengacaukan Lucy dengan sengaja. Lucy bahkan sempat curiga bahwa Natsu adalah teman khayalannya yang muncul di saat-saat penting dan kritis saja. Tapi tidak, pria itu nyata.

Lucy sempat merutuki dirinya yang lupa meminta nomor kontak Natsu. Tapi setelah dipikirkan kembali, apa gunanya? Bukankah Natsu sudah menolak Lucy? Karena Lucy adalah gadis yang tidak pantas? Berbulan-bulan Lucy menjadi murung karenanya. Ia sungguh tidak ingin memikirkan Natsu.

Saat Lucy bekerja kembali setelah cuti akibat insiden itu, ia mendapati pekerjaannya menumpuk dan harus melakukan lembur. Tidak banyak teman kerjanya yang menanyai perihal cutinya, dan gadis pirang itu bersyukur dalam hati karena mereka menganggapnya sakit perut seperti yang sudah di ijinkan oleh Cana.

Sebelumnya, Lucy tidak pernah menyukai lembur, seperti pegawai lainnya yang akan mengeluh. Namun sebaliknya, kali ini gadis itu merasa sedikit terhibur. Pekerjaannya yang menumpuk membuatnya dapat mengalihkan perhatian dari hatinya yang sedang patah. Bahkan hasil pekerjaannya berjalan dengan lancar dan tepat waktu. Hal itu membuat Lucy terus mengambil lembur sebanyak yang ia bisa selama tiga bulan ini.

Teman-teman sekantornya, bahkan Cana, hanya menggelengkan kepala. Tidak ingin ikut campur terhadap Lucy yang selalu berkata _'aku baik-baik saja'_ dengan wajah tersenyum. Karena perkataan itu di artikan sebagai _'aku tidak ingin membahasnya'_. Maka dari itu, mereka menghibur Lucy dengan cara mereka sendiri. Mengajaknya ke karaoke, kencan buta, berbelanja, dan berbagai kegiatan wanita pada umumnya. Sudut bibir Lucy sedikit terangkat. Ia mengingat kembali ketika teman-temannya memaksa dirinya untuk menghadiri grup kencan buta bersama.

 _Seperti anak sekolah menengah yang labil saja,_ Lucy mendengus geli.

Acara kencan itu berjalan lancar. Ya, untuk teman-temannya mendapatkan pasangan masing-masing. Ia tidak. Bukan berarti tidak ada yang mendekati Lucy, tetapi gadis pirang itu sengaja menjaga jarak. Tidak memberikan kesempatan pada pria asing yang berusaha mendekatinya. Lucy tetap bersikap manis, tetapi ia menghindari pria itu dengan halus dan meminta maaf.

Teman-temannya khawatir, Lucy mengetahui itu. Oleh karena itu, Lucy tidak menolak berbagai ajakan mereka yang di tujukan untuk menghibur dirinya. Lucy bahkan tidak bertanya pada Cana tentang siapa Natsu sebenarnya. Tidak, dia tidak ingin tahu terlalu dalam. Biarkan keberadaan pria itu berlalu bagai musim panas yang telah berakhir.

* * *

"Aku ucapkan selamat untuk **kesuksesan misi** kita! Terima kasih atas kerja keras kalian!"

"OSU!"

.

.

"Wah wah.. aku lihat ada yang ekspresinya mulai hidup," sindir pria bernama Gajeel terhadap rekannya yang bersurai merah muda unik. Si pria merah muda, yaitu Natsu hanya terdiam, tidak menanggapi sama sekali.

"Tentu saja. Misinya teiah selesai dan kini dia akan bertemu kekasihnya lagi. Benar, 'kan Natsu?" tanya Freed.

". . ."

". . ."

Ke dua orang itu terdiam menatap dinding. Seseorang yang mereka ajak bicara ternyata telah pergi.

"Si otak api itu sudah pergi. Aku yakin kepalanya sedang di isi dengan gadis _itu,_ " ucap Gray berspekulasi.

"Menyebalkan. Dia mengabaikanku! Padahal aku lebih senior darinya! Ughh. Aku heran kenapa Laxus sangat baik hati kepadanya," geram Freed.

"Ge-hee tidak usah di pikirkan. Aku pergi dulu, _Senpai._ Aku akan menjemput gadisku," ucap Gajeel berlalu pergi.

"Eh? Apa? Gajeel punya pacar?" tanya Gray percaya.

"Aku juga baru tahu. Tapi aku pernah dengar, dan kukira itu hanya gosip. Katanya dia sedang dekat dengan seorang gadis ilmuan yang cerdas. Tak ku sangka, orang sepertinya.." ujar Freed.

"Ah.. aku jadi rindu gadisku. Sayang sekali dia sedang sibuk," gerutu Gray.

"Whooa? Whoo? Kau juga punya pacar Gray?"

"Tentu saja, _Senpai_! Gadisku bahkan sangat tergila-gila padaku!" ujar Gray sedikit percaya diri.

Freed hanya terdiam mendengar jawaban Gray. Itu artinya, dalam tim mereka, hanya dia yang masih _single_ karena belum memiliki kekasih.

" _Senpai_ , cepatlah mencari kekasih. Jangan sampai gosip Freed- _senpai_ homo tersebar semakin luas," celetuk Gray.

"Hm-mmm.. kau benar. Gosip itu—HEI! GOSIP MACAM APA ITU?"

Gray reflek menutup kedua telinganya. Suara cempreng Freed dalam jarak dekat tidak baik untuk kesehatan telinganya. "Yah... _Senpai_ 'kan terlalu dekat dengan Laxus. Dan _Senpai_ sendiri tidak pernah dekat dengan gadis manapun jadi ah, aku harus pergi!" Gray segera melarikan diri dari _Senpai_ -nya yang terlihat akan meledak.

"GRRRR! KEMBALI KEMARI KAU GRAAAAAAY!" raung Freed.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Terima kasih banyak:**

yudhabagusdwi, Loji, elzakiyyah, kuroneko87, Uchiha Cullen738, Guest, Fic of Delusion, Morita Naomi, .3551, yudi arata, hh, KatoNamiga29, Hoshizora Ran, nayasant japaneze, chopper, Guest, Xiollu, a kuarsi tek, caramerowr, reader, .5, akasaka ryuunosuke, nafiryuu, dragneelhyuga, Cho377, akuro. terojima, Guest, guest, hotmaniez, juanda. blepotan, Guest, Guest, Luluk Minam Cullen, Miea, dylanNHL, nalu luna, Guest, Aoi Tetsuya

.

.

 **RnR,** _Please?_


	9. Chapter 9

**~Natsu POV**

* * *

"BODOH!"

Ya memang.

"Untuk apa kau kesini lagi?"

Sudah ku bilang aku ingin memperbaiki keadaan.

"Menghilanglah seperti kemarin!"

Inginnya juga begitu. Tapi ada _sesuatu_ yang bodoh dalam diriku, yaitu hatiku, berteriak aku harus menemuinya lagi. Apapun yang terjadi.

"Kenapa kau diam? Bicaralah! Agar aku bisa menyalahkanmu lagi!"

Entahlah. Aku tidak yakin. Apakah membuka mulutku adalah pilihan terbaik saat ini.

"Hei! Kau mengabaikanku?" raungnya lagi. Ia membanting gelas minumnya di atas meja.

Aku harus pergi. "Maaf. Aku harus pergi." Aku melesat pergi dan menutup pintu. Aku mendengar suara teriakan. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku akan menemuinya. Tidak peduli kau sahabatnya. Aku hanya perlu dengan _gadisku._

* * *

 **Unlucky?**

.

 **Fairy Tail (c) Hiro Mashima**

 **Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s), Bad Diction, Mature Content, dan segala keanehan lainnya yang menyertai**

.

^ **DLDR** ^

.

 **Aquaflew**

present

.

* * *

Aku memiliki nomor ponselnya. Aku tahu tempatnya bekerja. Aku tahu seluruh _profilnya_. Tapi yang aku lakukan adalah menunggu di depan apartemennya. Dan meskipun aku tahu kode _password_ pintu masuk apartemennya, aku tetap menunggu di sini. Udara sedikit dingin, tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku tidak peduli pada diriku sendiri.

Aku menyadari musim dingin sangat berbahaya. Apalagi di penghujung tahun. Sebentar lagi akan memasuki perayaan penutupan akhir tahun di Fiore. Masa bodoh. Aku tidak peduli dengan perayaan semacam itu. Tapi sepertinya akan menyenangkan mengajak gadisku ke perayaan. Uh, aku harus menyusun kata-kata terlebih dahulu. Payah kau.

* * *

Ini hampir tengah malam, dan _gadisku_ belum kebali. Ah, aku menyebutnya _gadisku_ seolah-olah dia milikku. Aku. Memang. Ingin. Memiliknya.

Aku terlalu naif.

Kemudian aku mendengar langkah kaki. Pelan tapi pasti semakin mendekat. Kemudian berhenti. Aku dapat melihat ujung bayangannya. Aku menatapnya. Iris mata karamel yang terbelalak menyambutku. Wajahnya sedikit pucat. Ekspresinya seperti melihat hantu.

"Hai, Luce," sapaku. Membuyarkan lamunannya.

Gadis blondie di depanku masih terdiam. Tetapi kemudian ia membuang muka dan terburu-buru mengeluarkan kunci apartemennya. Aku siaga dengan pergerakannya. Ia seperti buronan yang ingin kabur, jadi aku menangkap lengannya.

"Kumohon, dengarkan aku, Luce," ucapku serak. Sial.

Ia masih terdiam. Kemudian kepalanya menggeleng. Ia berusaha menyentakkan lengannya, tetapi tenagaku lebih besar. Ia menunduk. Dan aku mendengar ia mulai terisak. Sial, sungguh sial. Lagi-lagi aku yang membuatnya menangis.

"Lucy..."

Ia menggeleng. Masih berusaha memberontak.

"...Aku mencintaimu, Luce."

Ia terkejut. Lagi. Tapi ia masih belum mau menatapku. Jadi aku mengangkat dagunya. Iris karamel indahnya terlihat bening dan berkilauan karena air mata. Aku memantapkan hatiku.

"Aku mencintaimu," ucapku lagi. Dan kali ini aku mengecup bibirnya. Aku sedikit berhati-hati, takut ia menolakku. Tapi kemudian Lucy membalas ciumanku. Aku sedikit tersenyum dan menariknya dalam pelukan.

Aku sungguh merindukan gadis ini. "aku mencintaimu," ucapku sekali lagi.

* * *

"Ini," ucapnya memberikan segelas minuman hangat.

"Terima kasih," aku mengambil dan meminumnya. Tubuhku seketika di banjiri kehangatan. Menunggu di luar berjam-jam saat musim dingin memang tidak bagus. Ku sarankan jangan melakukannya.

Lucy duduk di sampingku dan menatapku malu-malu. Sedikit salah tingkah. Ehem. Aku juga agak canggung. Demi janggut Makarov, aku bukan anak remaja lagi. Kenapa rasanya sangat memalukan?

"Jadi..." ucap Lucy, "berapa jam kau menungguku di luar? Kau hampir terkena _hipotermia_."

Benar. Hipotermia sialan. Memalukan. Seandainya tadi aku tidak memeluk Lucy, sudah di pastikan tubuhku tumbang. Aku memalukan ketika kau menyatakan cinta, lalu kau terkena hipotermia.

"Entahlah, Luce. Aku tidak menghitungnya," aku sedikit tersipu. Mana mungkin aku mengakuinya bukan? Harga diriku!

Lucy berdeham. "Kau bilang kau mencintaiku," dia terlihat merona dan salah tingkah, "tetapi mengapa kau mematahkan hatiku?" disini pandangannya berubah. Terlihat menuntut. Dan terluka. Aku tahu cepat atau lambat aku harus berbicara.

Ada sedikit jeda ketika aku menghabiskan minumanku.

"Aku akan meminta maaf padamu, Luce. Aku minta maaf." Ia terlihat akan membuka mulutnya, tapi aku menghentikannya. "Pertama, perkenalkan. Aku Natsu Dragneel. Agen spesial FBI dari unit kriminalitas penyalahgunaan obat-obatan."

Lucy terlihat terkejut. Tentu saja. Tapi ia menguasai keterkejutannya dengan cepat. Wajahnya menampilkan ekspresi penasaran.

"FBI? Fiore Bureaou of Investigation? Itu benar-benar ada?" tanyanya antusias.

"Itu benar," aku mengeluarkan lencana identitasku dan Lucy mengambilnya untuk memeriksa.

"Wow. Aku tidak menyangka agen yang beroperasi di bawah perintah langsung presiden benar-benar ada. Aku pikir itu hanya ada dalam film-film action. Pekerjaan mereka sangat rahasia."

Lucy terdiam menyadari sesuatu.

"Kau benar, Luce. Pekerjaanku sangat rahasia. Identitasku juga rahasia. Oleh karena itu, aku tidak bisa memberitahumu. Karena aku melakukan banyak misi-misi rahasia. Seperti terakhir kali aku menghilang."

Ia masih terdiam. Aku bersandar ke arahnya. "Pekerjaan. Itu alasanku menghilang. Aku tidak ingin kau salah paham. Dan sebelumnya aku tidak ingin kau khawatir, karena itu aku tidak memberitahumu. Tapi aku malah menyakitimu. Aku minta maaf."

"Natsu..."

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Luce. Aku tidak akan menyembunyikan apa-apa lagi darimu. Kau bisa bertanya apapun," ucapku tepat menatap iris karamel favoritku.

Ia tersenyum. Lucy tersenyum hingga kedua matanya menyipit. Pipinya merona. Ia terlihat sangat manis. Aku akan merengkuh dan menciumnya kalau saja ucapannya tidak menghentikanku.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Natsu."

Dan tidak ada malam penghujung tahun seindah ini selama hidupku.

* * *

"Jadi, apa kau sekarang kekasihku, Lucy Heartfilia?"

Kami berbaring bersama di sofa. Aku memeluknya lebih erat. Wangi lembut Lucy memenuhi indra penciumanku. Aku sekarat merindukan wangi ini selama tiga bulan lebih.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" gumam Lucy.

"Menurutku lebih baik kita langsung menikah," usulku. Lucy mencubitku dan aku berteriak. "Ada apa, Luce? Apa kau tidak ingin menikah denganku?"

Wajah Lucy memerah padam. "Itu terlalu cepat bodoh!"

Aku terkekeh. Kami benar-benar seperti remaja yang kasmaran. Masa bodoh. Saat ini aku sedang berbahagia.

"Ceritakan!" pinta Lucy.

"Cerita apa?"

"Awal pertemuan kita. Kau sangat misterius, kau tahu. Bagaimana kau bisa mengenalku? Menyelamatkanku berkali-kali? Bagaimana semua itu terjadi?"

Aku menarik napas panjang. "Baiklah. Untuk kekasihku, Lucy Heartfilia, aku akan menjadi pendongeng yang baik."

"Jadi sekarang kita sepasang kekasih?"

"Memangnya kau tidak setuju?" ujarku menatapnya.

Lucy tersenyum kecil, "tentu saja setuju. Baiklah, lanjutkan ceritamu, Agen."

Aku mengecup bibirnya dan menyeringai. "Saat itu kami sedang di markas. Tepatnya awal tahun. Kami akan membicarakan misi baru. Menangkap komunitas kriminal pembuat obat-obatan terlarang. Pembuatan obat ini bermacam-macam, salah satunya obat perangsang dengan dosis tinggi," aku menyadari tubuh Lucy sedikit menegang. Mungkin teringat insiden itu. Aku membelai punggungnya dan melanjutkan cerita.

"Saat itu kami di berikan tugas membuntuti beberapa orang. Mereka membawa sample obat yang kami cari. Kami tahu salah seorang dari mereka mengincarmu, ia adalah pria mesum yang menguntitmu seminggu sebelumnya. Tapi kami tidak bisa menangkapnya karena ia sangat lihai menguntit. Dan meskipun kami penegak hukum, kita tidak bisa begitu saja menangkap dan menyita barang orang lain yang kita anggap kriminal. Semua itu harus ada bukti.

Secara tidak sengaja kau ke klub malam. Padahal dalam profilmu kau jarang ke tempat seperti itu. Ini membuat kami sedikit resah karena penguntit itu bisa bebas mengincarmu di sana. Kau juga tampil luar biasa seksi hari itu," wajahku memerah mengingat pertemuan pertamaku dengan Lucy.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan si brengsek itu melakukan rencananya padamu. Aku harus melindungi penduduk Fiore dari ancaman, lagipula di luar itu, aku tahu kau gadis baik-baik. Aku telah mengamatimu sebanyak penguntit itu lakukan. Oh, jangan menatapku seolah aku juga penguntit, Luce. Aku juga mengetahui kebiasaanmu. Secara tidak langsung membaca karakter kepribadianmu. Mungkin itu awal mula aku tertarik padamu."

Aku merasakan tubuh Lucy beringsut lebh dekat. Dan meskipun aku merasakan kelembutan tubuhnya, aku berusaha meneruskan ceritaku. Aku berdeham. Sial, celanaku menyempit.

"Jadi aku mendekatimu. Aku sudah tahu taruhan konyol yang di minta temanmu. Ponselku terus-menerus berdering, rekanku terus memperingatkan agar aku berhati-hati. Mereka juga mengawasi si brengsek dan melaporkannya padaku. Tetapi ada sesuatu di luar rencana, yaitu kau. Aku jatuh dalam pesonamu. Aku melalaikan tugas. Aku menidurimu. Target yang seharusnya kulindungi."

"Ah, pagi itu aku mendengarmu menelpon seseorang. Um... apa itu rumahmu? Aku lupa tempatnya, tapi aku yakin itu bukan hotel atau semacamnya," bisik Lucy dengan pipi merona.

Aku mengecup pelipisnya. "Ya itu bukan hotel, itu rumah milik pamanku. Aku tidak memiliki rumah menetap. Kebanyakan berada di markas."

"Hm-mmm.. setelah kau menolongku tentang taruhan. Apa yang terjadi? Aku sedikit malu mendengarnya, tapi aku ingin tahu.."

"Aku menemui atasanku. Dia orang yang hebat. Hanya saja karena aku telah mengacau, dia bertindak tegas dengan meliburkanku dari tugas. Skors. Aku hanya tidak boleh muncul di sekitarmu lagi. Rekanku menggantikan aku mengawasimu jarak dekat. Lalu insiden itu terjadi karena kecerobohan rekanku. Ia seharusnya mengawasimu, tetapi tergoda oleh wanita," tanganku terkepal mengingat kecerobohan Loki. Aku melirik Lucy, ia hanya menatapku. Aku mengecupnya lagi, agar dia tidak mengingat kejadian menyebalkan itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Natsu. Lanjutkan kisahmu.."

"Kami mencarimu. Lalu aku menemukanmu meskipun terlambat. Aku hampir membunuh si brengsek itu dengan tanganku, kalau saja rekanku tidak menghentikanku. Sampai sekarang rasa ingin membunuhnya masih ada," aku tertawa hambar. "Kemudian karena ketidakbecusan rekanku, aku memaksa atasanku untuk membiarkanku menjagamu secara langsung. Permintaanku diterima, tetapi dengan catatan bahwa aku siap bertugas kapanpun karena misi masih berlangsung. Aku menghubungi sahabatmu, sementara kau masih belum sadar. Aku menjelaskan insiden yang menimpamu dan meminta ijin bahwa aku akan menjagamu. Tapi temanmu tidak percaya padaku. Lalu aku memberitahunya identitasku. Untuk jaminan."

"Jadi itu sebabnya Cana tahu tentang identitasmu yang sebenarnya.. aku pikir kalian saling mengenal?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak mengenalnya. Tapi aku memintanya merahasiakan identitasku darimu. Awalnya dia menolak, tapi aku berjanji padanya akan memberitahumu. Kemudian dia setuju setelah perdebatan alot. Aku merawatmu. Dan sebelum hari kau pulang, aku di beritahu bahwa misi kami akan berlanjut. Misi ini akan memakan waktu yang panjang. Bahkan tidak ada jaminan kami akan selamat. Jadi, aku tidak bisa memberitahukanmu. Aku bahkan tidak bisa bercinta denganmu meskipun aku ingin. Aku mengantarmu pulang, lalu pergi berkemas. Kau tahu, saat itu aku memang sudah menyukaimu. Dan karena takut memberi harapan palsu atau menyakitimu.. sebelum semuanya terlambat.. aku berpikir bahwa keputusan yang tepat meninggalkanmu sekarang. Agar kau dapat melupakanku. Atau aku melupakanmu."

Aku meraih tangan Lucy. Membawanya ke bibirku, dan mengecupnya. Kemudian meletakkannya di dadaku, mengajaknya merasakan denyutan dadaku yang berpacu.

"Tetapi saat misi panjang tersebut kami lakukan. Semakin ingin aku menyelesaikannya. Aku merindukanmu. Perasaan itu kian membengkak di hari berikutnya. Dan berikutnya. Rekan-rekanku juga mengatakan aku seperti robot pembunuh. Aku tidak banyak bicara dan hanya bekerja secepat mungkin. Pikiranku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu secepatnya. Ingin mendengar suaramu, tawamu, senyumanmu. Aku haus akan kehadiranmu meskipun kita hanya beberapa kali bertemu. Kemudian aku di beritahu bahwa aku jatuh cinta. Aku mencintaimu. Dan ketika aku mengetahui jawaban itu, bebanku terasa terangkat.. seolah aku mengetahui tujuan hidupku selama ini.." aku menatap iris karamel di sampingku, "aku mencintaimu, Luce," ucapku seraya menciumnya.

Lengan Lucy menarik leherku dan kami berciuman dengan sangat dalam. Ini adalah ciuman sesungguhnya. Bukan hanya ciuman tentang hasrat seperti pertemuan kami di awal. Karena perasaan kami mengalir melalui ciuman ini.

Lenganku melingkari tubuh hangat Lucy dan menariknya lebih dekat ke dadaku. Dadanya menekan dadaku. Dan jatung kami berpacu seirama. Kemudian kami menarik diri dan bernapas.

Wajah dan bibir Lucy memerah. Tapi bibirnya terlihat sangat menggoda karena warnanya seperti buah ceri merah. Bibir Lucy tampak berkilau karena basah dan sedikit terbuka.

"Saat aku pulang dari misi, aku berencana menemuimu. Tapi kau bekerja, tentu saja. Jadi aku menemui Cana. Untuk sekedar menyapa dan mungkin bertanya tentang dirimu. Tapi dia marah padaku. Dia bilang aku membuatmu hancur. Membuatku semakin sadar bahwa aku membuatmu lagi-lagi terluka.. aku minta maaf," ucapku sekali lagi. Permintaan maaf yang akan ku ucapkan seribu kali pada gadisku.

Lucy meraih wajahku. Ia menggeleng, "aku tidak apa-apa. Sungguh. Aku bukan seorang putri lemah yang harus kalian lindungi. Tiga bulan lalu tidak seburuk yang Cana atau kalian katakan!" Lucy tersenyum geli. "Aku tidak lemah, justru karena saat itu kau pergi, aku jadi mengetahui seberapa besar perasaanku padamu. Ternyata aku tidak hanya menyukai, tapi mencintaimu. Bukankah itu suatu pembelajaran yang luar biasa?"

Dan aku mengecupnya. Membawanya ke dalam ciuman panjang yang aku tidak akan pernah bosan merasakannya.

Seolah langit merestui hubungan kami, butiran benda putih cantik yang berguguran terlihat dari jendela kaca. Salju turun menutupi Fiore dengan warna putihnya yang suci.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Terima kasih banyak:**

Krama kp, Lightning Shun, lily-chan, dhimasowen , KatoNamiga29, umaru-chan, nataliafenni4 , Guest, , Natsu489, AmaranthAmbrosia , Hoshizora Ran , dindachan06 , Kikyu RKY , dark blue and pink cherry , Miyu Mayada , Fic of Delusion, Morita Naomi , yudi arata

Saya mohon maaf apabila ada kekurangan dalam cerita ini..Dan semua teman-teman yang telah mendukung cerita saya, untuk kesabaran dan tiada hentinya menagih saya update saya ucapkan TERIMA KASIH BANYAAK #ogiji

Chapter 10 akan saya gunakan sebagai penutup (epilog) :9 hehe.. sampai jumpa!

* * *

 **Hipotermia** adalah suatu kondisi di mana mekanisme tubuh untuk pengaturan suhu kesulitan mengatasi tekanan suhu dingin. **Hipotermia** juga dapat didefinisikan sebagai suhu bagian dalam tubuh di bawah 35 °C. Tubuh manusia mampu mengatur suhu pada zona termonetral, yaitu antara 36,5-37,5 °C.


	10. Chapter 10: Epilogue

Hangat.

Gadis pirang Heartfilia itu masih enggan untuk membuka matanya. Kehangatan yang menyelimutinya benar-benar membuatnya nyaman. Ugh.. tapi sepertinya Lucy memang harus bangun. Keinginannya untuk ke kamar mandi sangat mendesak.

Dengan perlahan Lucy membuka kelopak matanya. Setelah membiasakan diri dari cahaya, iris caramelnya menangkap asal dari kehangatan yang menyergapnya.

Pria. Berotot. Tampan. Natsu.

Ah. Bagaimana Lucy bisa lupa? Pria inilah sumber masalahnya. Seulas senyuman terukir di wajah cantik Lucy ketika ia mengingat kalimat favoritnya sepanjang malam..

"... Aku mencintaimu, Luce"

Dikecupnya rahang tegas Natsu. Setelah melepaskan diri dari jeratan lengan yang memeluknya, Lucy melesat secepat kilat ke kamar mandi.

* * *

 **.**

 **Unlucky?**

 **.**

 **Fairy Tail (c) Hiro Mashima**

 **.**

 **Epilogue**

 **.**

* * *

Lucy berjingkat perlahan mendekati sosok yang sedang tertidur pulas di atas sofa. Ia menunduk menatap wajah sosok tersebut, mengagumi wajah tampannya. Pipi Lucy sedikit bersemu ketika mengingat semalaman mereka tidur bersama di sofa ini. Natsu, pria itu, memeluknya sepanjang malam dan membisikinya kata-kata cinta.

Oh. Gadis mana yang tidak akan meleleh?

Awalnya mungkin Lucy memang kesal dengan Natsu. Koreksi, ia marah. Tetapi karena Lucy adalah tipe orang yang tidak menghakimi orang lain begitu saja, maka gadis itu mendengarkan penjelasan Natsu. Ia bersyukur mau mendengarkan. Karena hal itu merubah segalanya. Hari-hari muram durjana yang kemarin ia lewati seakan tidak berarti.

Seolah mendapat kado akhir tahun. Hadiah dari Tuhan karena Lucy telah menjadi gadis yang baik. Keajaiban atau apapun, yang pasti Lucy sangat bersyukur karena telah di berikan kebahagiaan: cintanya bersambut. Sosok yang kini berada di hadapannya.

Lucy masih tersenyum sendiri ketika lengan besar menariknya ke arah sofa membuatnya tersentak dan menjerit.

"Selamat pagi," sapa Natsu diatas tubuh Lucy.

Pria bermahkota _pinkish_ tersebut memenjarakan Lucy di bawah tubuh besarnya. Senyuman hangat pria itu terukir di wajahnya yang berseri. Lucy mendengus dan menyentuh pipi Natsu dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Selamat pagi," jawab Lucy. tangannya membelai wajah di atasnya. Matanya memandang iris gelap di hadapannya, tenggelam dalam tatapan intens pria itu.

Natsu menyerukan wajahnya pada lekukan leher Lucy. Meresap aroma manis yang menguar pada tubuh gadisnya. Ia memberikan kecupan-kecupan singkat sepanjang leher menuju bahu. Pria itu dapat merasakan dada bidangnya mendesak sepasang benda kenyal di bawahnya. Tanpa sadar ia menyeringai.

"Na-Natsu.."

Lucy semakin gelisah ketika kecupan pria di atasnya berubah menjadi gigitan-gigitan nakal. Ya ampun, ini masih pagi.. Jangan membuat gerah sementara matahari masih bersinar malu-malu mengntip celah-celah tirai!

"NA-Natsuuu. ." Lucy kembali memanggil ketika tangan pria itu menyusup di balik kaos dan meraba-raba perut dan punggungnya. "Natsu, aku harus membuat sarapan.."

"Aku sedang menikmati sarapanku Luce.." ucap Natsu. Pria itu masih berlama-lama pada leher Lucy, sementara tangannya menjelajah di balik kaos gadisnya.

"Natsu..ah.. jangan," Lucy mendesah ketika pria itu melepaskan kaitan bra pada punggungnya, dan segera meremas dadanya yang bebas. Natsu memainkan dadanya di balik kaos polosnya, sementara bra yang di kenakan Lucy sedikit mencuat keluar kerah kaos.

Natsu tersenyum, pria itu mengecup seluruh wajah Lucy sebelum mencium bibirnya. Ciuman lembut miliknya sangat kontras dengan kedua tangannya yang bergerilnya memainkan dada Lucy. Sebelah kaki Natsu menyusup di antara paha Lucy, mendesaknya hingga terbuka.

"Na.. ah. Natsu.." desahan Lucy lolos ketika akhirnya Natsu menyingkap baju kaos Lucy dan mengulum dadanya. Mata Lucy terpejam merasakan dadanya yang di manjakan, sementara pangkal pahanya di desak oleh sebelah kaki pria itu. Seketika ruangan di sekitar mereka menjadi panas.

 **TING TONG**

Lucy tersentak mendengar bel pintu apartemennya. Ia memandang Natsu yang masih bermain dengan dadanya, tampak tidak peduli dengan suara bel. Setelah beberapa menit Lucy terus merengek, akhirnya Natsu melepaskannya dengan wajah tidak rela. Membenarkan pakaiannya yang berantakan, Lucy membukakan pintu.

"Hai!"

"Hai Cana!" Lucy tersenyum lebar melihat sahabatnya.

"Aku pikir kau pingsan, maaf aku mengganggu.."

"Ah, tidak. Ayo masuk."

"Aku memiliki kabar untukmu," Cana masuk setelah Lucy mempersilahkan. Gadis model itu membawakan oleh-oleh dalam bingkisan untuk Lucy. Lucy mengucapkan terima kasih dan mereka terus mengobrol hingga ruang tengah.

"Kau tidak akan percaya, Lucy, Pria _pinky_ brengsek itu datang di depanku dan―"

Ucapan Cana terhenti ketika melihat Natsu duduk dengan angkuh di ruang tengah. Tatapan tajam Natsu terarah pada mereka. Ekspresi wajahnya yang tegas seakan menilai. Wajahnya yang tampan― **BUAK!**

―terkena lemparan bingkisan oleh-oleh.

Hanya sepersekian detik, Cana Alberona dapat mengenai wajah Natsu, sang agen FBI, dengan bingkisan oleh-oleh yang dibawanya. Natsu terlalu terkejut sehingga tidak menyadari adanya bahaya dari wanita garang di depannya. Padahal Natsu seorang agen, tapi tetap tidak dapat menghindar. Wanita yang sedang murka memang mengerikan…

* * *

"Apa maumu?" hardik Cana. Ia duduk bersedekap di depan Natsu dan Lucy.

Wajah Natsu memerah dan berdenyut sakit. Tapi ia tidak akan mengangis, karena dia adalah **pria!** "Aku mencintai Lucy!" jawab Natsu tegas. Sekarang wajah Lucy yang memerah karena mendengar jawaban Natsu.

"Kau pikir aku akan percaya pada pria brengsek sepertimu?" cibir Cana.

"Cana, dia tidak brengsek." bela Lucy.

"Kau jangan membelanya, Nona Muda. Aku sedang menguji kelayakan pria ini untukmu. Aku tidak ingin melihat kau terus-menerus terluka karena pria **brengsek.** " tegas Cana. Lucy terdiam tidak berani menyahut.

"Aku menjalankan misi. Kau tahu profesiku. Karena itu aku tidak dapat memberitahu kalian." Jawab Natsu.

"Baiklah, anggap saja aku percaya bagian itu. Tapi bagaimana untuk selanjutnya? Bagaimana kami dapat percaya bahwa kau tidak akan menyakiti Lucy lagi?"

Natsu terdiam sejenak. "Aku ingin menikahi Lucy."

Cana maupun Lucy tersentak mendengarnya.

"Tu-tunggu. Kami belum cukup mengenalmu. Kau tidak bisa menikahi gadis seenaknya!" protes Cana.

Natsu menghela napas. Wanita di depannya cukup alot. "Jadi bagaimana caraku agar kau percaya padaku? Aku benar-benar mencintai Lucy!"

Wajah Lucy semakin merah padam.

 _Ini dia_ , batin Cana. "Kalian boleh menjadi sepasang kekasih. Tapi dengan syarat, kalian tidak boleh bercinta atau melakukan _sex_ sebelum menikah nanti. Baru aku akan percaya," ucap Cana tegas. Ia tersenyum miring, menantang Natsu.

Lucy dapat merasakan tubuh Natsu yang menegang di sampingnya. _Ini konyol,_ batin Lucy. Gadis pirang itu menoleh pada sahabatnya dan siap akan melayangkan protes.

"Aku setuju." Natsu menjawab tantangan Cana dengan tegas. Tatapan matanya tanpa ragu menatap Cana yang menampilkan ekspresi tidak percaya. Lucy sendiri menatap Natsu dengan mulut terbuka karena terkejut.

"Aku setuju asal aku bisa menikahi Lucy dalam waktu dekat," ulang Natsu.

Cana memperbaiki ekspresinya. Ia tersenyum mendengar jawaban Natsu. "Kau boleh menikahinya minimal satu tahun lagi."

Lucy geram. Ini konyol. "Cana, jangan menekan Natsu lebih dari ini!"

Cana mengabaikan Lucy. tatapannya menilai Natsu.

Natsu masih terdiam.

"Bagaimana? Aku rasa itu lebih dari cukup―"

"Baiklah," potong Natsu. "Aku menerima syaratmu."

Cana mengajak Natsu berjabat tangan dan mereka saling mengucapkan kata _'deal'._ Keduanya mengacuhkan Lucy yang masih protes.

"Kalian tidak bisa memperlakukanku seperti ini!"

"Ini untuk kebaikanmu" / "Ini untuk kebaikan kita"

Jawaban Cana dan Natsu serempak. Lucy _sweat drop,_ ia tahu tidak dapat menentang keputusan dua orang keras kepala yang di sayanginya tersebut.

* * *

Lucy membereskan sisa sarapan. Hanya ia dan Natsu yang berada di apartemen Lucy. Cana sudah pulang sejam yang lalu karena ada urusan. Gadis model itu pergi setelah mengatakan akan mempercayai Natsu, dan tidak akan memaafkan Natsu apabila pria itu melanggar kasepakatan yang telah dibuat. Cana bilang ia tidak akan mengawasi mereka. Ia hanya akan memberikan sebuah kepercayaan. Mengingat kegilaan keduanya, Lucy menggelang tidak percaya.

"Kalian gila."

"Hm?" Natsu yang sedang membantu Lucy mencuci peralatan makan menampilkan wajah bertanya.

"Kalian sinting. Kau dan Cana," tunjuk Lucy.

"Kami masuk akal. Dia hanya menyayangimu, Luce." Natsu mengangkat bahunya santai. Pria itu tampak luwes mencuci peralatan makan. Sebenarnya Lucy di buat kagum.. pria ini bisa mencuci piring!

"Aku tahu. Tapi tidak seharusnya ia menyiksamu," ujar Lucy terdengar simpatik.

Natsu tersenyum. "Aku tidak apa, Luce. Ini adalah sebuah misi yang harus kulakukan untuk mendapatkanmu." Natsu menampilkan senyum miringnya.

Lucy membuang wajah meronanya ke samping. "Terserah kau saja."

Natsu menyelesaikan pekerjaan mencucinya. Ia melepaskan sarung tangan karet dan menatap gadis pirangnya. "Kau sedang ingin _melakukannya_?" goda Natsu.

Wajah Lucy merah padam. "Tidak!"

"Jujur saja, Luce. Aku tahu kau sedang bergairah~" pria itu terkekeh.

Lucy menghadap Natsu tidak terima, mengabaikan wajahnya yang seperti kepiting rebus. "Aku tidak! Apa kau lupa tadi pagi di atas sofa siapa yang menggoda siapa," ejek Lucy.

Natsu mendengus. "Itu karena kau menggemaskan," pria itu menarik Lucy ke arahnya. Memeluknya dengan sayang.

"Na-natsu… kau tidak boleh menyentuhku.." Lucy merasa dadanya akan pecah karena debaran jantungnya yang menggila.

"Kata siapa? Aku hanya tidak boleh melakukan hubungan _sex_ denganmu," perkataan Natsu membuat Lucy termenung. Gadis itu tidak melihat wajah Natsu yang tersenyum jahil. "Tapi aku masih dapat menyentuhmu sesuka hatiku." Dan Lucy terkejut mendengarnya.

Wah.. Wah..

Jadi itu alasan Natsu mau menerima tantangan Cana? Dasar licik!

Lucy tidak berkutik saat Natsu melumat bibirnya. Pria itu membawanya pada ciuman panjang yang penuh gelora. Ruangan kembali panas ketika Lucy mulai membalas ciuman Natsu. Dan suara-suara desahan mulai terdengar. Beruntungnya aparteman Lucy kedap suara.. Hei kalian, tetap ingat kesepakatan dengan Cana tadi, oke?

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

Oke guys… maaf telat banget buat epilognya. Saya akan menghadapi mid semester, tetapi otak saya malah mengetik ini dalam waktu yang cepat. Mungkin inspirasi malah datang ketika sedang sibik-sibuknya…wkwk..

Terima kasih banyak sudah meninggalkan jejak:

hannah, vicky-chan, NataliaXaveria, guest, Allen Walker, Uchiha Cullen738, Guest, Sasara Keiko, yudi arata, Aimi S. Hiketsu, dark blue and pink cherry , Fic of Delusion , ft-fairytail ,putri aqua

Salam sayang,

Aquaflew


End file.
